Shane
Shane Shane is a Chef. He is also Izzy’s father. He is convicted of several war crimes against the vietnamese in the Vietnam War also his wife is fucking dead lmao. He is in an open relationship with his daughter izzy "Hitler" redirects here. For other uses, see Hitler (disambiguation). Adolf Hitler Hitler portrait crop.jpg Hitler in 1938 Führer of Germany In office 2 August 1934 – 30 April 1945 Preceded by Paul von Hindenburg (President) Succeeded by Karl Dönitz (President) Chancellor of Germany In office 30 January 1933 – 30 April 1945 President Paul von Hindenburg (1933–1934) Deputy Franz von Papen (1933–1934) Hermann Göring (1941–1945) Preceded by Kurt von Schleicher Succeeded by Joseph Goebbels Führer of the Nazi Party In office 29 July 19211 – 30 April 1945 Deputy Rudolf Hess (1933–1941) Preceded by Anton Drexler (Chairman) Succeeded by Martin Bormann (Party Minister) Personal details Born 20 April 1889 Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary Died 30 April 1945 (aged 56) Berlin, Nazi Germany Cause of death Suicide by gunshot Citizenship Austrian (1889–1925) None (1925–1932) German (1932–1945) Political party Nazi Party (1921–1945) Other political affiliations German Workers' Party (1919–20) Spouse(s) Eva Braun (m. 1945) Parents Alois Hitler, Klara Pölzl Relatives Hitler family Cabinet Hitler cabinet Signature Military service Allegiance German Empire Branch Imperial German Army Bavarian Army Service years 1914–1920 Rank Gefreiter Unit 16th Bavarian Reserve Regiment Wars World War I Western Front First Battle of Ypres Battle of the Somme (WIA) Battle of Arras Battle of Passchendaele Awards Iron Cross First Class Iron Cross Second Class Wound Badge Adolf Hitler (German: ˈhɪtlɐ (About this soundlisten); 20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was a German politician and leader of the Nazi Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei; NSDAP). He rose to power as the chancellor of Germany in 1933, and as Führer in 1934.a During his dictatorship from 1933 to 1945, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Poland on 1 September 1939. He was closely involved in military operations throughout the war and was central to the perpetration of the Holocaust. Hitler's actions and ideology are almost universally regarded as evil. According to historian Ian Kershaw, "Never in history has such ruination—physical and moral—been associated with the name of one man."4 Hitler was born in Austria—then part of Austria-Hungary—and was raised near Linz. He moved to Germany in 1913 and was decorated during his service in the German Army in World War I. In 1919, he joined the German Workers' Party (DAP), the precursor of the NSDAP, and was appointed leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted to seize power in a failed coup in Munich and was imprisoned. In jail, he dictated the first volume of his autobiography and political manifesto Mein Kampf ("My Struggle"). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, anti-semitism and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. He frequently denounced international capitalism and communism as part of a Jewish conspiracy. By November 1932, the Nazi Party had the most seats in the German Reichstag, but did not have a majority, and no party was able to form a majority parliamentary coalition in support of a candidate for chancellor. Former chancellor Franz von Papen and other conservative leaders persuaded President Paul von Hindenburg to appoint Hitler as chancellor on 30 January 1933. Shortly after, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act of 1933, which began the process of transforming the Weimar Republic into Nazi Germany, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Socialism. Hitler aimed to eliminate Jews from Germany and establish a New Order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-World War I international order dominated by Britain and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Great Depression, the abrogation of restrictions imposed on Germany after World War I, and the annexation of territories inhabited by millions of ethnic Germans, which gave him significant popular support. Hitler sought Lebensraum ("living space") for the German people in Eastern Europe, and his aggressive foreign policy is considered the primary cause of World War II in Europe. He directed large-scale rearmament and, on 1 September 1939, invaded Poland, resulting in Britain and France declaring war on Germany. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion of the Soviet Union. By the end of 1941, German forces and the European Axis powers occupied most of Europe and North Africa. These gains were gradually reversed after 1941, and in 1945 the Allied armies defeated the German army. On 29 April 1945, he married his longtime lover Eva Braun. Less than two days later, the couple committed suicide to avoid capture by the Soviet Red Army; their corpses were burned. Under Hitler's leadership and racially motivated ideology, the Nazi regime was responsible for the genocide of at least 5.5 million Jews and millions of other victims whom he and his followers deemed Untermenschen (subhumans) or socially undesirable. Hitler and the Nazi regime were also responsible for the killing of an estimated 19.3 million civilians and prisoners of war. In addition, 28.7 million soldiers and civilians died as a result of military action in the European theatre. The number of civilians killed during World War II was unprecedented in warfare, and the casualties constitute the deadliest conflict in history. Contents 1 Ancestry 2 Early years 2.1 Childhood and education 2.2 Early adulthood in Vienna and Munich 2.3 World War I 3 Entry into politics 3.1 Beer Hall Putsch and Landsberg Prison 3.2 Rebuilding the Nazi Party 4 Rise to power 4.1 Brüning administration 4.2 Appointment as chancellor 4.3 Reichstag fire and March elections 4.4 Day of Potsdam and the Enabling Act 4.5 Dictatorship 5 Nazi Germany 5.1 Economy and culture 5.2 Rearmament and new alliances 6 World War II 6.1 Early diplomatic successes 6.1.1 Alliance with Japan 6.1.2 Austria and Czechoslovakia 6.2 Start of World War II 6.3 Path to defeat 6.4 Defeat and death 7 The Holocaust 8 Leadership style 9 Personal life 9.1 Family 9.2 Views on religion 9.3 Health 10 Legacy 10.1 In propaganda 11 See also 12 References 12.1 Informational notes 12.2 Citations 12.3 Sources 13 External links Ancestry Main article: Hitler family Hitler's father Alois Hitler Sr. (1837–1903) was the illegitimate child of Maria Anna Schicklgruber.5 The baptismal register did not show the name of his father, and Alois initially bore his mother's surname Schicklgruber. In 1842, Johann Georg Hiedler married Alois's mother Maria Anna. Alois was brought up in the family of Hiedler's brother, Johann Nepomuk Hiedler.6 In 1876, Alois was legitimated and the baptismal register changed by a priest to register Johann Georg Hiedler as Alois's father (recorded as "Georg Hitler").78 Alois then assumed the surname "Hitler",8 also spelled Hiedler, Hüttler, or Huettler. The name is probably based on "one who lives in a hut" (German Hütte for "hut").9 Nazi official Hans Frank suggested that Alois' mother had been employed as a housekeeper by a Jewish family in Graz, and that the family's 19-year-old son Leopold Frankenberger had fathered Alois.10 No Frankenberger was registered in Graz during that period, and no record has been produced of Leopold Frankenberger's existence,11 so historians dismiss the claim that Alois' father was Jewish.1213 Early years Childhood and education Adolf Hitler as an infant (c. 1889–90) Adolf Hitler was born on 20 April 1889 in Braunau am Inn, a town in Austria-Hungary (in present-day Austria), close to the border with the German Empire.14 He was christened as "Adolphus Hitler".15 He was the fourth of six children born to Alois Hitler and his third wife, Klara Pölzl. Three of Hitler's siblings—Gustav, Ida, and Otto—died in infancy.16 Also living in the household were Alois's children from his second marriage: Alois Jr. (born 1882) and Angela (born 1883).17 When Hitler was three, the family moved to Passau, Germany.18 There he acquired the distinctive lower Bavarian dialect, rather than Austrian German, which marked his speech throughout his life.192021 The family returned to Austria and settled in Leonding in 1894, and in June 1895 Alois retired to Hafeld, near Lambach, where he farmed and kept bees. Hitler attended Volksschule (a state-owned primary school) in nearby Fischlham.2223 The move to Hafeld coincided with the onset of intense father-son conflicts caused by Hitler's refusal to conform to the strict discipline of his school.24 His father beat him, although his mother tried to protect him.25 Alois Hitler's farming efforts at Hafeld ended in failure, and in 1897 the family moved to Lambach. The eight-year-old Hitler took singing lessons, sang in the church choir, and even considered becoming a priest.26 In 1898 the family returned permanently to Leonding. Hitler was deeply affected by the death of his younger brother Edmund, who died in 1900 from measles. Hitler changed from a confident, outgoing, conscientious student to a morose, detached boy who constantly fought with his father and teachers.27 Hitler's mother, Klara Hitler's father, Alois Alois had made a successful career in the customs bureau, and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps.28 Hitler later dramatised an episode from this period when his father took him to visit a customs office, depicting it as an event that gave rise to an unforgiving antagonism between father and son, who were both strong-willed.293031 Ignoring his son's desire to attend a classical high school and become an artist, Alois sent Hitler to the Realschule in Linz in September 1900.b32 Hitler rebelled against this decision, and in Mein Kampf states that he intentionally did poorly in school, hoping that once his father saw "what little progress I was making at the technical school he would let me devote myself to my dream".33 Like many Austrian Germans, Hitler began to develop German nationalist ideas from a young age.34 He expressed loyalty only to Germany, despising the declining Habsburg Monarchy and its rule over an ethnically variegated empire.3536 Hitler and his friends used the greeting "Heil", and sang the "Deutschlandlied" instead of the Austrian Imperial anthem.37 After Alois's sudden death on 3 January 1903, Hitler's performance at school deteriorated and his mother allowed him to leave.38 He enrolled at the Realschule in Steyr in September 1904, where his behaviour and performance improved.39 In 1905, after passing a repeat of the final exam, Hitler left the school without any ambitions for further education or clear plans for a career.40 Early adulthood in Vienna and Munich See also: Paintings by Adolf Hitler The house in Leonding in Austria where Hitler spent his early adolescence (photo taken in July 2012) In 1907 Hitler left Linz to live and study fine art in Vienna, financed by orphan's benefits and support from his mother. He applied for admission to the Academy of Fine Arts Vienna but was rejected twice.4142 The director suggested Hitler should apply to the School of Architecture, but he lacked the necessary academic credentials because he had not finished secondary school.43 On 21 December 1907, his mother died of breast cancer at the age of 47. In 1909 Hitler ran out of money and was forced to live a bohemian life in homeless shelters and a men's dormitory.4445 He earned money as a casual labourer and by painting and selling watercolours of Vienna's sights.41 During his time in Vienna, he pursued a growing passion for architecture and music, attending ten performances of Lohengrin, his favourite Wagner opera.46 The Alter Hof in Munich. Watercolour by Adolf Hitler, 1914 It was in Vienna that Hitler first became exposed to racist rhetoric.47 Populists such as mayor Karl Lueger exploited the climate of virulent anti-Semitism and occasionally espoused German nationalist notions for political effect. German nationalism had a particularly widespread following in the Mariahilf district, where Hitler lived.48 Georg Ritter von Schönerer became a major influence on Hitler.49 He also developed an admiration for Martin Luther.50 Hitler read local newspapers such as Deutsches Volksblatt that fanned prejudice and played on Christian fears of being swamped by an influx of Eastern European Jews.51 He read newspapers and pamphlets that published the thoughts of philosophers and theoreticians such as Houston Stewart Chamberlain, Charles Darwin, Friedrich Nietzsche, Gustave Le Bon and Arthur Schopenhauer.52 The origin and development of Hitler's anti-Semitism remains a matter of debate.53 His friend, August Kubizek, claimed that Hitler was a "confirmed anti-Semite" before he left Linz.54 However, historian Brigitte Hamann describes Kubizek's claim as "problematical".55 While Hitler states in Mein Kampf that he first became an anti-Semite in Vienna,56 Reinhold Hanisch, who helped him sell his paintings, disagrees. Hitler had dealings with Jews while living in Vienna.575859 Historian Richard J. Evans states that "historians now generally agree that his notorious, murderous anti-Semitism emerged well after Germany's defeat World War I, as a product of the paranoid "stab-in-the-back" explanation for the catastrophe".60 Hitler received the final part of his father's estate in May 1913 and moved to Munich, Germany.61 When he was conscripted into the Austro-Hungarian Army,62 he journeyed to Salzburg on 5 February 1914 for medical assessment. After he was deemed unfit for service, he returned to Munich.63 Hitler later claimed that he did not wish to serve the Habsburg Empire because of the mixture of races in its army and his belief that the collapse of Austria-Hungary was imminent.64 World War I Main article: Military career of Adolf Hitler Hitler (far right, seated) with his army comrades of the Bavarian Reserve Infantry Regiment 16 (c. 1914–18) In August 1914, at the outbreak of World War I, Hitler was living in Munich and voluntarily enlisted in the Bavarian Army.65 According to a 1924 report by the Bavarian authorities, allowing Hitler to serve was almost certainly an administrative error, since as an Austrian citizen, he should have been returned to Austria.65 Posted to the Bavarian Reserve Infantry Regiment 16 (1st Company of the List Regiment),6665 he served as a dispatch runner on the Western Front in France and Belgium,67 spending nearly half his time at the regimental headquarters in Fournes-en-Weppes, well behind the front lines.6869 He was present at the First Battle of Ypres, the Battle of the Somme, the Battle of Arras, and the Battle of Passchendaele, and was wounded at the Somme.70 He was decorated for bravery, receiving the Iron Cross, Second Class, in 1914.70 On a recommendation by Lieutenant Hugo Gutmann, Hitler's Jewish superior, he received the Iron Cross, First Class on 4 August 1918, a decoration rarely awarded to one of Hitler's Gefreiter rank.7172 He received the Black Wound Badge on 18 May 1918.73 During his service at headquarters, Hitler pursued his artwork, drawing cartoons and instructions for an army newspaper. During the Battle of the Somme in October 1916, he was wounded in the left thigh when a shell exploded in the dispatch runners' dugout.74 Hitler spent almost two months in hospital at Beelitz, returning to his regiment on 5 March 1917.75 On 15 October 1918, he was temporarily blinded in a mustard gas attack and was hospitalised in Pasewalk.76 While there, Hitler learned of Germany's defeat, and—by his own account—upon receiving this news, he suffered a second bout of blindness.77 Hitler described the war as "the greatest of all experiences", and was praised by his commanding officers for his bravery.78 His wartime experience reinforced his German patriotism and he was shocked by Germany's capitulation in November 1918.79 His bitterness over the collapse of the war effort began to shape his ideology.80 Like other German nationalists, he believed the Dolchstoßlegende (stab-in-the-back myth), which claimed that the German army, "undefeated in the field", had been "stabbed in the back" on the home front by civilian leaders, Jews, Marxists, and those who signed the armistice that ended the fighting—later dubbed the "November criminals".81 The Treaty of Versailles stipulated that Germany must relinquish several of its territories and demilitarise the Rhineland. The treaty imposed economic sanctions and levied heavy reparations on the country. Many Germans saw the treaty as an unjust humiliation—they especially objected to Article 231, which they interpreted as declaring Germany responsible for the war.82 The Versailles Treaty and the economic, social, and political conditions in Germany after the war were later exploited by Hitler for political gain.83 Entry into politics Main article: Political views of Adolf Hitler Hitler's German Workers' Party (DAP) membership card After World War I, Hitler returned to Munich.84 Without formal education or career prospects, he remained in the army.85 In July 1919 he was appointed Verbindungsmann (intelligence agent) of an Aufklärungskommando (reconnaissance unit) of the Reichswehr, assigned to influence other soldiers and to infiltrate the German Workers' Party (DAP). At a DAP meeting on 12 September 1919, Party Chairman Anton Drexler was impressed with Hitler's oratorical skills. He gave him a copy of his pamphlet My Political Awakening, which contained anti-Semitic, nationalist, anti-capitalist, and anti-Marxist ideas.86 On the orders of his army superiors, Hitler applied to join the party,87 and within a week was accepted as party member 555 (the party began counting membership at 500 to give the impression they were a much larger party).8889 Around this time, Hitler made his earliest known recorded statement about the Jews in a letter (now known as the Gemlich letter) dated 16 September 1919 to Adolf Gemlich about the Jewish question. In the letter, Hitler argues that the aim of the government "must unshakably be the removal of the Jews altogether".90 At the DAP, Hitler met Dietrich Eckart, one of the party's founders and a member of the occult Thule Society.91 Eckart became Hitler's mentor, exchanging ideas with him and introducing him to a wide range of Munich society.92 To increase its appeal, the DAP changed its name to the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (National Socialist German Workers Party; NSDAP).93 Hitler designed the party's banner of a swastika in a white circle on a red background.94 Hitler was discharged from the army on 31 March 1920 and began working full-time for the NSDAP.95 The party headquarters was in Munich, a hotbed of anti-government German nationalists determined to crush Marxism and undermine the Weimar Republic.96 In February 1921—already highly effective at crowd manipulation—he spoke to a crowd of over 6,000.97 To publicise the meeting, two truckloads of party supporters drove around Munich waving swastika flags and distributing leaflets. Hitler soon gained notoriety for his rowdy polemic speeches against the Treaty of Versailles, rival politicians, and especially against Marxists and Jews.98 Hitler poses for the camera, 1930 In June 1921, while Hitler and Eckart were on a fundraising trip to Berlin, a mutiny broke out within the NSDAP in Munich. Members of its executive committee wanted to merge with the rival German Socialist Party (DSP).99 Hitler returned to Munich on 11 July and angrily tendered his resignation. The committee members realised that the resignation of their leading public figure and speaker would mean the end of the party.100 Hitler announced he would rejoin on the condition that he would replace Drexler as party chairman, and that the party headquarters would remain in Munich.101 The committee agreed, and he rejoined the party on 26 July as member 3,680. Hitler continued to face some opposition within the NSDAP: Opponents of Hitler in the leadership had Hermann Esser expelled from the party, and they printed 3,000 copies of a pamphlet attacking Hitler as a traitor to the party.101c In the following days, Hitler spoke to several packed houses and defended himself and Esser, to thunderous applause. His strategy proved successful, and at a special party congress on 29 July, he was granted absolute powers as party chairman, replacing Drexler, by a vote of 533 to 1.102 Hitler's vitriolic beer hall speeches began attracting regular audiences. A demagogue,103 he became adept at using populist themes, including the use of scapegoats, who were blamed for his listeners' economic hardships.104105106 Hitler used personal magnetism and an understanding of crowd psychology to his advantage while engaged in public speaking.107108 Historians have noted the hypnotic effect of his rhetoric on large audiences, and of his eyes in small groups.109 Algis Budrys recalled the crowd noise and behaviour when Hitler appeared in a 1936 parade; some in the audience writhed and rolled on the ground or experienced fecal incontinence.110 Alfons Heck, a former member of the Hitler Youth, recalled a similar experience: We erupted into a frenzy of nationalistic pride that bordered on hysteria. For minutes on end, we shouted at the top of our lungs, with tears streaming down our faces: Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil! From that moment on, I belonged to Adolf Hitler body and soul.111 Early followers included Rudolf Hess, former air force ace Hermann Göring, and army captain Ernst Röhm. Röhm became head of the Nazis' paramilitary organisation, the Sturmabteilung (SA, "Stormtroopers"), which protected meetings and attacked political opponents. A critical influence on Hitler's thinking during this period was the Aufbau Vereinigung,112 a conspiratorial group of White Russian exiles and early National Socialists. The group, financed with funds channelled from wealthy industrialists, introduced Hitler to the idea of a Jewish conspiracy, linking international finance with Bolshevism.113 The programme of the NSDAP, known colloquially as the "Nazi Party", was laid out in their 25-point programme on 24 February 1920. This did not represent a coherent ideology, but was a conglomeration of received ideas which had currency in the völkisch Pan-Germanic movement, such as ultranationalism, opposition to the Treaty of Versailles, distrust of capitalism, as well as some socialist ideas. For Hitler, though, the most important aspect of it was its strong anti-Semitic stance. He also perceived the programme as primarily a basis for propaganda and for attracting people to the party.114 Beer Hall Putsch and Landsberg Prison Main article: Beer Hall Putsch Defendants in the Beer Hall Putsch trial. From left to right: Heinz Pernet, Friedrich Weber, Wilhelm Frick, Hermann Kriebel, Erich Ludendorff, Hitler, Wilhelm Brückner, Ernst Röhm, and Robert Wagner. In 1923, Hitler enlisted the help of World War I General Erich Ludendorff for an attempted coup known as the "Beer Hall Putsch". The NSDAP used Italian Fascism as a model for their appearance and policies. Hitler wanted to emulate Benito Mussolini's "March on Rome" of 1922 by staging his own coup in Bavaria, to be followed by a challenge to the government in Berlin. Hitler and Ludendorff sought the support of Staatskommissar (state commissioner) Gustav Ritter von Kahr, Bavaria's de facto ruler. However, Kahr, along with Police Chief Hans Ritter von Seisser and Reichswehr General Otto von Lossow, wanted to install a nationalist dictatorship without Hitler.115 On 8 November 1923, Hitler and the SA stormed a public meeting of 3,000 people organised by Kahr in the Bürgerbräukeller, a beer hall in Munich. Interrupting Kahr's speech, he announced that the national revolution had begun and declared the formation of a new government with Ludendorff.116 Retiring to a back room, Hitler, with handgun drawn, demanded and got the support of Kahr, Seisser, and Lossow.116 Hitler's forces initially succeeded in occupying the local Reichswehr and police headquarters, but Kahr and his cohorts quickly withdrew their support. Neither the army, nor the state police, joined forces with Hitler.117 The next day, Hitler and his followers marched from the beer hall to the Bavarian War Ministry to overthrow the Bavarian government, but police dispersed them.118 Sixteen NSDAP members and four police officers were killed in the failed coup.119 Dust jacket of Mein Kampf (1926–28 edition) Hitler fled to the home of Ernst Hanfstaengl and by some accounts contemplated suicide.120 He was depressed but calm when arrested on 11 November 1923 for high treason.121 His trial before the special People's Court in Munich began in February 1924,122 and Alfred Rosenberg became temporary leader of the NSDAP. On 1 April, Hitler was sentenced to five years' imprisonment at Landsberg Prison.123 There, he received friendly treatment from the guards, and was allowed mail from supporters and regular visits by party comrades. Pardoned by the Bavarian Supreme Court, he was released from jail on 20 December 1924, against the state prosecutor's objections.124 Including time on remand, Hitler served just over one year in prison.125 While at Landsberg, Hitler dictated most of the first volume of Mein Kampf (My Struggle; originally entitled Four and a Half Years of Struggle against Lies, Stupidity, and Cowardice) at first to his chauffeur, Emil Maurice, and then to his deputy, Rudolf Hess.125126 The book, dedicated to Thule Society member Dietrich Eckart, was an autobiography and exposition of his ideology. The book laid out Hitler's plans for transforming German society into one based on race. Throughout the book, Jews are equated with "germs" and presented as the "international poisoners" of society. According to Hitler's ideology, the only solution was their extermination. While Hitler did not describe exactly how this was to be accomplished, his "inherent genocidal thrust is undeniable," according to Ian Kershaw.127 Published in two volumes in 1925 and 1926, Mein Kampf sold 228,000 copies between 1925 and 1932. One million copies were sold in 1933, Hitler's first year in office.128 Shortly before Hitler was eligible for parole, the Bavarian government attempted to have him deported to Austria.129 The Austrian federal chancellor rejected the request on the specious grounds that his service in the German Army made his Austrian citizenship void.130 In response, Hitler formally renounced his Austrian citizenship on 7 April 1925.130 Rebuilding the Nazi Party At the time of Hitler's release from prison, politics in Germany had become less combative and the economy had improved, limiting Hitler's opportunities for political agitation. As a result of the failed Beer Hall Putsch, the Nazi Party and its affiliated organisations were banned in Bavaria. In a meeting with the Prime Minister of Bavaria Heinrich Held on 4 January 1925, Hitler agreed to respect the state's authority and promised that he would seek political power only through the democratic process. The meeting paved the way for the ban on the NSDAP to be lifted on 16 February.131 However, after an inflammatory speech he gave on 27 February, Hitler was barred from public speaking by the Bavarian authorities, a ban that remained in place until 1927.132133 To advance his political ambitions in spite of the ban, Hitler appointed Gregor Strasser, Otto Strasser and Joseph Goebbels to organise and enlarge the NSDAP in northern Germany. Gregor Strasser steered a more independent political course, emphasising the socialist elements of the party's programme.134 The stock market in the United States crashed on 24 October 1929. The impact in Germany was dire: millions were thrown out of work and several major banks collapsed. Hitler and the NSDAP prepared to take advantage of the emergency to gain support for their party. They promised to repudiate the Versailles Treaty, strengthen the economy, and provide jobs.135 Rise to power Main article: Adolf Hitler's rise to power NSDAP election results136 Election Total votes % votes Reichstag seats Notes May 1924 1,918,300 6.5 32 Hitler in prison December 1924 907,300 3.0 14 Hitler released from prison May 1928 810,100 2.6 12 September 1930 6,409,600 18.3 107 After the financial crisis July 1932 13,745,000 37.3 230 After Hitler was candidate for presidency November 1932 11,737,000 33.1 196 March 1933 17,277,180 43.9 288 Only partially free during Hitler's term as chancellor of Germany Brüning administration The Great Depression provided a political opportunity for Hitler. Germans were ambivalent about the parliamentary republic, which faced challenges from right- and left-wing extremists. The moderate political parties were increasingly unable to stem the tide of extremism, and the German referendum of 1929 helped to elevate Nazi ideology.137 The elections of September 1930 resulted in the break-up of a grand coalition and its replacement with a minority cabinet. Its leader, chancellor Heinrich Brüning of the Centre Party, governed through emergency decrees from President Paul von Hindenburg. Governance by decree became the new norm and paved the way for authoritarian forms of government.138 The NSDAP rose from obscurity to win 18.3 per cent of the vote and 107 parliamentary seats in the 1930 election, becoming the second-largest party in parliament.139 Hitler and NSDAP treasurer Franz Xaver Schwarz at the dedication of the renovation of the Palais Barlow on Brienner Straße in Munich into the Brown House headquarters, December 1930 Hitler made a prominent appearance at the trial of two Reichswehr officers, Lieutenants Richard Scheringer and Hanns Ludin, in late 1930. Both were charged with membership in the NSDAP, at that time illegal for Reichswehr personnel.140 The prosecution argued that the NSDAP was an extremist party, prompting defence lawyer Hans Frank to call on Hitler to testify.141 On 25 September 1930, Hitler testified that his party would pursue political power solely through democratic elections,142 which won him many supporters in the officer corps.143 Brüning's austerity measures brought little economic improvement and were extremely unpopular.144 Hitler exploited this by targeting his political messages specifically at people who had been affected by the inflation of the 1920s and the Depression, such as farmers, war veterans, and the middle class.145 Although Hitler had terminated his Austrian citizenship in 1925, he did not acquire German citizenship for almost seven years. This meant that he was stateless, legally unable to run for public office, and still faced the risk of deportation.146 On 25 February 1932, the interior minister of Brunswick, Dietrich Klagges, who was a member of the NSDAP, appointed Hitler as administrator for the state's delegation to the Reichsrat in Berlin, making Hitler a citizen of Brunswick,147 and thus of Germany.148 Hitler ran against Hindenburg in the 1932 presidential elections. A speech to the Industry Club in Düsseldorf on 27 January 1932 won him support from many of Germany's most powerful industrialists.149 Hindenburg had support from various nationalist, monarchist, Catholic, and republican parties, and some Social Democrats. Hitler used the campaign slogan "Hitler über Deutschland" ("Hitler over Germany"), a reference to his political ambitions and his campaigning by aircraft.150 He was one of the first politicians to use aircraft travel for political purposes, and used it effectively.151152 Hitler came in second in both rounds of the election, garnering more than 35 per cent of the vote in the final election. Although he lost to Hindenburg, this election established Hitler as a strong force in German politics.153 Appointment as chancellor Hitler, at the window of the Reich Chancellery, receives an ovation on the evening of his inauguration as chancellor, 30 January 1933 The absence of an effective government prompted two influential politicians, Franz von Papen and Alfred Hugenberg, along with several other industrialists and businessmen, to write a letter to Hindenburg. The signers urged Hindenburg to appoint Hitler as leader of a government "independent from parliamentary parties", which could turn into a movement that would "enrapture millions of people".154155 Hindenburg reluctantly agreed to appoint Hitler as chancellor after two further parliamentary elections—in July and November 1932—had not resulted in the formation of a majority government. Hitler headed a short-lived coalition government formed by the NSDAP (which had the most seats in the Reichstag) and Hugenberg's party, the German National People's Party (DNVP). On 30 January 1933, the new cabinet was sworn in during a brief ceremony in Hindenburg's office. The NSDAP gained three posts: Hitler was named chancellor, Wilhelm Frick Minister of the Interior, and Hermann Göring Minister of the Interior for Prussia.156 Hitler had insisted on the ministerial positions as a way to gain control over the police in much of Germany.157 Reichstag fire and March elections As chancellor, Hitler worked against attempts by the NSDAP's opponents to build a majority government. Because of the political stalemate, he asked Hindenburg to again dissolve the Reichstag, and elections were scheduled for early March. On 27 February 1933, the Reichstag building was set on fire. Göring blamed a communist plot, because Dutch communist Marinus van der Lubbe was found in incriminating circumstances inside the burning building.158 According to Kershaw, the consensus of nearly all historians is that van der Lubbe actually set the fire.159 Others, including William L. Shirer and Alan Bullock, are of the opinion that the NSDAP itself was responsible.160161 At Hitler's urging, Hindenburg responded with the Reichstag Fire Decree of 28 February, which suspended basic rights and allowed detention without trial. The decree was permitted under Article 48 of the Weimar Constitution, which gave the president the power to take emergency measures to protect public safety and order.162 Activities of the German Communist Party (KPD) were suppressed, and some 4,000 KPD members were arrested.163 In addition to political campaigning, the NSDAP engaged in paramilitary violence and the spread of anti-communist propaganda in the days preceding the election. On election day, 6 March 1933, the NSDAP's share of the vote increased to 43.9 per cent, and the party acquired the largest number of seats in parliament. Hitler's party failed to secure an absolute majority, necessitating another coalition with the DNVP.164 Day of Potsdam and the Enabling Act Main article: Enabling Act of 1933 Hitler and Paul von Hindenburg on the Day of Potsdam, 21 March 1933 On 21 March 1933, the new Reichstag was constituted with an opening ceremony at the Garrison Church in Potsdam. This "Day of Potsdam" was held to demonstrate unity between the Nazi movement and the old Prussian elite and military. Hitler appeared in a morning coat and humbly greeted Hindenburg.165166 To achieve full political control despite not having an absolute majority in parliament, Hitler's government brought the Ermächtigungsgesetz (Enabling Act) to a vote in the newly elected Reichstag. The Act—officially titled the Gesetz zur Behebung der Not von Volk und Reich ("Law to Remedy the Distress of People and Reich")—gave Hitler's cabinet the power to enact laws without the consent of the Reichstag for four years. These laws could (with certain exceptions) deviate from the constitution.167 Since it would affect the constitution, the Enabling Act required a two-thirds majority to pass. Leaving nothing to chance, the Nazis used the provisions of the Reichstag Fire Decree to arrest all 81 Communist deputies (in spite of their virulent campaign against the party, the Nazis had allowed the KPD to contest the election)168 and prevent several Social Democrats from attending.169 On 23 March 1933, the Reichstag assembled at the Kroll Opera House under turbulent circumstances. Ranks of SA men served as guards inside the building, while large groups outside opposing the proposed legislation shouted slogans and threats towards the arriving members of parliament.170 The position of the Centre Party, the third largest party in the Reichstag, was decisive. After Hitler verbally promised party leader Ludwig Kaas that Hindenburg would retain his power of veto, Kaas announced the Centre Party would support the Enabling Act. The Act passed by a vote of 441–84, with all parties except the Social Democrats voting in favour. The Enabling Act, along with the Reichstag Fire Decree, transformed Hitler's government into a de facto legal dictatorship.171 Dictatorship At the risk of appearing to talk nonsense I tell you that the National Socialist movement will go on for 1,000 years! ... Don't forget how people laughed at me 15 years ago when I declared that one day I would govern Germany. They laugh now, just as foolishly, when I declare that I shall remain in power!172 — Adolf Hitler to a British correspondent in Berlin, June 1934 Having achieved full control over the legislative and executive branches of government, Hitler and his allies began to suppress the remaining opposition. The Social Democratic Party was banned and its assets seized.173 While many trade union delegates were in Berlin for May Day activities, SA stormtroopers demolished union offices around the country. On 2 May 1933 all trade unions were forced to dissolve and their leaders were arrested. Some were sent to concentration camps.174 The German Labour Front was formed as an umbrella organisation to represent all workers, administrators, and company owners, thus reflecting the concept of national socialism in the spirit of Hitler's Volksgemeinschaft ("people's community").175 In 1934, Hitler became Germany's head of state with the title of Führer und Reichskanzler (leader and chancellor of the Reich). By the end of June, the other parties had been intimidated into disbanding. This included the Nazis' nominal coalition partner, the DNVP; with the SA's help, Hitler forced its leader, Hugenberg, to resign on 29 June. On 14 July 1933, the NSDAP was declared the only legal political party in Germany.175173 The demands of the SA for more political and military power caused anxiety among military, industrial, and political leaders. In response, Hitler purged the entire SA leadership in the Night of the Long Knives, which took place from 30 June to 2 July 1934.176 Hitler targeted Ernst Röhm and other SA leaders who, along with a number of Hitler's political adversaries (such as Gregor Strasser and former chancellor Kurt von Schleicher), were rounded up, arrested, and shot.177 While the international community and some Germans were shocked by the murders, many in Germany believed Hitler was restoring order.178 On 2 August 1934, Hindenburg died. The previous day, the cabinet had enacted the "Law Concerning the Highest State Office of the Reich".3 This law stated that upon Hindenburg's death, the office of president would be abolished and its powers merged with those of the chancellor. Hitler thus became head of state as well as head of government, and was formally named as Führer und Reichskanzler (leader and chancellor),2 although Reichskanzler was eventually quietly dropped.179 With this action, Hitler eliminated the last legal remedy by which he could be removed from office.180 As head of state, Hitler became commander-in-chief of the armed forces. Immediately after Hindenburg's death, at the instigation of the leadership of the Reichswehr, the traditional loyalty oath of soldiers was altered to affirm loyalty to Hitler personally, by name, rather than to the office of commander-in-chief (which was later renamed to supreme commander) or the state.181 On 19 August, the merger of the presidency with the chancellorship was approved by 88 per cent of the electorate voting in a plebiscite.182 Hitler's personal standard In early 1938, Hitler used blackmail to consolidate his hold over the military by instigating the Blomberg–Fritsch affair. Hitler forced his War Minister, Field Marshal Werner von Blomberg, to resign by using a police dossier that showed that Blomberg's new wife had a record for prostitution.183184 Army commander Colonel-General Werner von Fritsch was removed after the Schutzstaffel (SS) produced allegations that he had engaged in a homosexual relationship.185 Both men had fallen into disfavour because they objected to Hitler's demand to make the Wehrmacht ready for war as early as 1938.186 Hitler assumed Blomberg's title of Commander-in-Chief, thus taking personal command of the armed forces. He replaced the Ministry of War with the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (OKW), headed by General Wilhelm Keitel. On the same day, sixteen generals were stripped of their commands and 44 more were transferred; all were suspected of not being sufficiently pro-Nazi.187 By early February 1938, twelve more generals had been removed.188 Hitler took care to give his dictatorship the appearance of legality. Many of his decrees were explicitly based on the Reichstag Fire Decree and hence on Article 48 of the Weimar Constitution. The Reichstag renewed the Enabling Act twice, each time for a four-year period.189 While elections to the Reichstag were still held (in 1933, 1936, and 1938), voters were presented with a single list of Nazis and pro-Nazi "guests" which carried with well over 90 per cent of the vote.190 These elections were held in far-from-secret conditions; the Nazis threatened severe reprisals against anyone who did not vote or dared to vote no.191 Nazi Germany Main article: Nazi Germany Economy and culture Main article: Economy of Nazi Germany Ceremony honouring the dead (Totenehrung) on the terrace in front of the Hall of Honour (Ehrenhalle) at the Nazi party rally grounds, Nuremberg, September 1934 In August 1934, Hitler appointed Reichsbank President Hjalmar Schacht as Minister of Economics, and in the following year, as Plenipotentiary for War Economy in charge of preparing the economy for war.192 Reconstruction and rearmament were financed through Mefo bills, printing money, and seizing the assets of people arrested as enemies of the State, including Jews.193 Unemployment fell from six million in 1932 to one million in 1936.194 Hitler oversaw one of the largest infrastructure improvement campaigns in German history, leading to the construction of dams, autobahns, railroads, and other civil works. Wages were slightly lower in the mid to late 1930s compared with wages during the Weimar Republic, while the cost of living increased by 25 per cent.195 The average work week increased during the shift to a war economy; by 1939, the average German was working between 47 and 50 hours a week.196 Hitler's government sponsored architecture on an immense scale. Albert Speer, instrumental in implementing Hitler's classicist reinterpretation of German culture, was placed in charge of the proposed architectural renovations of Berlin.197 Despite a threatened multi-nation boycott, Germany hosted the 1936 Olympic Games. Hitler officiated at the opening ceremonies and attended events at both the Winter Games in Garmisch-Partenkirchen and the Summer Games in Berlin.198 Rearmament and new alliances Main articles: Axis powers, Tripartite Pact, and German re-armament In a meeting with German military leaders on 3 February 1933, Hitler spoke of "conquest for Lebensraum in the East and its ruthless Germanisation" as his ultimate foreign policy objectives.199 In March, Prince Bernhard Wilhelm von Bülow, secretary at the Auswärtiges Amt (Foreign Office), issued a statement of major foreign policy aims: Anschluss with Austria, the restoration of Germany's national borders of 1914, rejection of military restrictions under the Treaty of Versailles, the return of the former German colonies in Africa, and a German zone of influence in Eastern Europe. Hitler found Bülow's goals to be too modest.200 In speeches during this period, he stressed the peaceful goals of his policies and a willingness to work within international agreements.201 At the first meeting of his cabinet in 1933, Hitler prioritised military spending over unemployment relief.202 Benito Mussolini with Hitler on 25 October 1936, when the axis between Italy and Germany was declared. Germany withdrew from the League of Nations and the World Disarmament Conference in October 1933.203 In January 1935, over 90 per cent of the people of the Saarland, then under League of Nations administration, voted to unite with Germany.204 That March, Hitler announced an expansion of the Wehrmacht to 600,000 members—six times the number permitted by the Versailles Treaty—including development of an air force (Luftwaffe) and an increase in the size of the navy (Kriegsmarine). Britain, France, Italy, and the League of Nations condemned these violations of the Treaty, but did nothing to stop it.205206 The Anglo-German Naval Agreement (AGNA) of 18 June allowed German tonnage to increase to 35 per cent of that of the British navy. Hitler called the signing of the AGNA "the happiest day of his life", believing that the agreement marked the beginning of the Anglo-German alliance he had predicted in Mein Kampf.207 France and Italy were not consulted before the signing, directly undermining the League of Nations and setting the Treaty of Versailles on the path towards irrelevance.208 Germany reoccupied the demilitarised zone in the Rhineland in March 1936, in violation of the Versailles Treaty. Hitler also sent troops to Spain to support General Franco during the Spanish Civil War after receiving an appeal for help in July 1936. At the same time, Hitler continued his efforts to create an Anglo-German alliance.209 In August 1936, in response to a growing economic crisis caused by his rearmament efforts, Hitler ordered Göring to implement a Four Year Plan to prepare Germany for war within the next four years.210 The plan envisaged an all-out struggle between "Judeo-Bolshevism" and German national socialism, which in Hitler's view required a committed effort of rearmament regardless of the economic costs.211 Count Galeazzo Ciano, foreign minister of Mussolini's government, declared an axis between Germany and Italy, and on 25 November, Germany signed the Anti-Comintern Pact with Japan. Britain, China, Italy, and Poland were also invited to join the Anti-Comintern Pact, but only Italy signed in 1937. Hitler abandoned his plan of an Anglo-German alliance, blaming "inadequate" British leadership.212 At a meeting in the Reich Chancellery with his foreign ministers and military chiefs that November, Hitler restated his intention of acquiring Lebensraum for the German people. He ordered preparations for war in the East, to begin as early as 1938 and no later than 1943. In the event of his death, the conference minutes, recorded as the Hossbach Memorandum, were to be regarded as his "political testament".213 He felt that a severe decline in living standards in Germany as a result of the economic crisis could only be stopped by military aggression aimed at seizing Austria and Czechoslovakia.214215 Hitler urged quick action before Britain and France gained a permanent lead in the arms race.214 In early 1938, in the wake of the Blomberg–Fritsch Affair, Hitler asserted control of the military-foreign policy apparatus, dismissing Neurath as foreign minister and appointing himself as War Minister.210 From early 1938 onwards, Hitler was carrying out a foreign policy ultimately aimed at war.216 World War II Hitler and the Japanese foreign minister, Yōsuke Matsuoka, at a meeting in Berlin in March 1941. In the background is Joachim von Ribbentrop. Early diplomatic successes Alliance with Japan See also: Germany–Japan relations In February 1938, on the advice of his newly appointed foreign minister, the strongly pro-Japanese Joachim von Ribbentrop, Hitler ended the Sino-German alliance with the Republic of China to instead enter into an alliance with the more modern and powerful Empire of Japan. Hitler announced German recognition of Manchukuo, the Japanese-occupied state in Manchuria, and renounced German claims to their former colonies in the Pacific held by Japan.217 Hitler ordered an end to arms shipments to China and recalled all German officers working with the Chinese Army.217 In retaliation, Chinese General Chiang Kai-shek cancelled all Sino-German economic agreements, depriving the Germans of many Chinese raw materials.218 Austria and Czechoslovakia On 12 March 1938, Hitler announced the unification of Austria with Nazi Germany in the Anschluss.219220 Hitler then turned his attention to the ethnic German population of the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia.221 October 1938: Hitler is driven through the crowd in Cheb (German: Eger), in the mostly German-populated Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia, which had been annexed to Nazi Germany as part of the Munich Agreement On 28–29 March 1938, Hitler held a series of secret meetings in Berlin with Konrad Henlein of the Sudeten German Party, the largest of the ethnic German parties of the Sudetenland. The men agreed that Henlein would demand increased autonomy for Sudeten Germans from the Czechoslovakian government, thus providing a pretext for German military action against Czechoslovakia. In April 1938 Henlein told the foreign minister of Hungary that "whatever the Czech government might offer, he would always raise still higher demands ... he wanted to sabotage an understanding by any means because this was the only method to blow up Czechoslovakia quickly".222 In private, Hitler considered the Sudeten issue unimportant; his real intention was a war of conquest against Czechoslovakia.223 In April Hitler ordered the OKW to prepare for Fall Grün (Case Green), the code name for an invasion of Czechoslovakia.224 As a result of intense French and British diplomatic pressure, on 5 September Czechoslovakian President Edvard Beneš unveiled the "Fourth Plan" for constitutional reorganisation of his country, which agreed to most of Henlein's demands for Sudeten autonomy.225 Henlein's party responded to Beneš' offer by instigating a series of violent clashes with the Czechoslovakian police that led to the declaration of martial law in certain Sudeten districts.226227 Germany was dependent on imported oil; a confrontation with Britain over the Czechoslovakian dispute could curtail Germany's oil supplies. This forced Hitler to call off Fall Grün, originally planned for 1 October 1938.228 On 29 September Hitler, Neville Chamberlain, Édouard Daladier, and Mussolini attended a one-day conference in Munich that led to the Munich Agreement, which handed over the Sudetenland districts to Germany.229230 Chamberlain was satisfied with the Munich conference, calling the outcome "peace for our time", while Hitler was angered about the missed opportunity for war in 1938;231232 he expressed his disappointment in a speech on 9 October in Saarbrücken.233 In Hitler's view, the British-brokered peace, although favourable to the ostensible German demands, was a diplomatic defeat which spurred his intent of limiting British power to pave the way for the eastern expansion of Germany.234235 As a result of the summit, Hitler was selected Time magazine's Man of the Year for 1938.236 In late 1938 and early 1939, the continuing economic crisis caused by rearmament forced Hitler to make major defence cuts.237 In his "Export or die" speech of 30 January 1939, he called for an economic offensive to increase German foreign exchange holdings to pay for raw materials such as high-grade iron needed for military weapons.237 On 15 March 1939, in violation of the Munich accord and possibly as a result of the deepening economic crisis requiring additional assets,238 Hitler ordered the Wehrmacht to invade Prague, and from Prague Castle he proclaimed Bohemia and Moravia a German protectorate.239 Start of World War II See also: Causes of World War II In private discussions in 1939, Hitler declared Britain the main enemy to be defeated and that Poland's obliteration was a necessary prelude for that goal.240 The eastern flank would be secured and land would be added to Germany's Lebensraum.241 Offended by the British "guarantee" on 31 March 1939 of Polish independence, he said, "I shall brew them a devil's drink".242 In a speech in Wilhelmshaven for the launch of the battleship Tirpitz on 1 April, he threatened to denounce the Anglo-German Naval Agreement if the British continued to guarantee Polish independence, which he perceived as an "encirclement" policy.242 Poland was to either become a German satellite state or it would be neutralised in order to secure the Reich's eastern flank and prevent a possible British blockade.243 Hitler initially favoured the idea of a satellite state, but upon its rejection by the Polish government, he decided to invade and made this the main foreign policy goal of 1939.244 On 3 April, Hitler ordered the military to prepare for Fall Weiss ("Case White"), the plan for invading Poland on 25 August.244 In a Reichstag speech on 28 April, he renounced both the Anglo-German Naval Agreement and the German–Polish Non-Aggression Pact.245 Historians such as William Carr, Gerhard Weinberg, and Ian Kershaw have argued that one reason for Hitler's rush to war was his fear of an early death. He had repeatedly claimed that he must lead Germany into war before he got too old, as his successors might lack his strength of will.246247248 Hitler portrayed on a 42 pfennig stamp from 1944. The term Grossdeutsches Reich (Greater German Reich) was first used in 1943 for the expanded Germany under his rule. Hitler was concerned that a military attack against Poland could result in a premature war with Britain.243249 Hitler's foreign minister and former Ambassador to London, Joachim von Ribbentrop, assured him that neither Britain nor France would honour their commitments to Poland.250251 Accordingly, on 22 August 1939 Hitler ordered a military mobilisation against Poland.252 This plan required tacit Soviet support,253 and the non-aggression pact (the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact) between Germany and the Soviet Union, led by Joseph Stalin, included a secret agreement to partition Poland between the two countries.254 Contrary to Ribbentrop's prediction that Britain would sever Anglo-Polish ties, Britain and Poland signed the Anglo-Polish alliance on 25 August 1939. This, along with news from Italy that Mussolini would not honour the Pact of Steel, prompted Hitler to postpone the attack on Poland from 25 August to 1 September.255 Hitler unsuccessfully tried to manoeuvre the British into neutrality by offering them a non-aggression guarantee on 25 August; he then instructed Ribbentrop to present a last-minute peace plan with an impossibly short time limit in an effort to blame the imminent war on British and Polish inaction.256257 On 1 September 1939, Germany invaded western Poland under the pretext of having been denied claims to the Free City of Danzig and the right to extraterritorial roads across the Polish Corridor, which Germany had ceded under the Versailles Treaty.258 In response, Britain and France declared war on Germany on 3 September, surprising Hitler and prompting him to angrily ask Ribbentrop, "Now what?"259 France and Britain did not act on their declarations immediately, and on 17 September, Soviet forces invaded eastern Poland.260 Hitler reviews troops on the march during the campaign against Poland (September 1939). The fall of Poland was followed by what contemporary journalists dubbed the "Phoney War" or Sitzkrieg ("sitting war"). Hitler instructed the two newly appointed Gauleiters of north-western Poland, Albert Forster of Reichsgau Danzig-West Prussia and Arthur Greiser of Reichsgau Wartheland, to Germanise their areas, with "no questions asked" about how this was accomplished.261 In Forster's area, ethnic Poles merely had to sign forms stating that they had German blood.262 In contrast, Greiser agreed with Himmler and carried out an ethnic cleansing campaign towards Poles. Greiser soon complained that Forster was allowing thousands of Poles to be accepted as "racial" Germans and thus endangered German "racial purity".261 Hitler refrained from getting involved. This inaction has been advanced as an example of the theory of "working towards the Führer", in which Hitler issued vague instructions and expected his subordinates to work out policies on their own.261263 Another dispute pitched one side represented by Heinrich Himmler and Greiser, who championed ethnic cleansing in Poland, against another represented by Göring and Hans Frank (governor-general of occupied Poland), who called for turning Poland into the "granary" of the Reich.264 On 12 February 1940, the dispute was initially settled in favour of the Göring–Frank view, which ended the economically disruptive mass expulsions.264 On 15 May 1940, Himmler issued a memo entitled "Some Thoughts on the Treatment of Alien Population in the East", calling for the expulsion of the entire Jewish population of Europe into Africa and the reduction of the Polish population to a "leaderless class of labourers".264 Hitler called Himmler's memo "good and correct",264 and, ignoring Göring and Frank, implemented the Himmler–Greiser policy in Poland. Hitler visits Paris with architect Albert Speer (left) and sculptor Arno Breker (right), 23 June 1940 On 9 April, German forces invaded Denmark and Norway. On the same day Hitler proclaimed the birth of the Greater Germanic Reich, his vision of a united empire of Germanic nations of Europe in which the Dutch, Flemish, and Scandinavians were joined into a "racially pure" polity under German leadership.265 In May 1940, Germany attacked France, and conquered Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and Belgium. These victories prompted Mussolini to have Italy join forces with Hitler on 10 June. France and Germany signed an armistice on 22 June.266 Kershaw notes that Hitler's popularity within Germany—and German support for the war—reached its peak when he returned to Berlin on 6 July from his tour of Paris.267 Following the unexpected swift victory, Hitler promoted twelve generals to the rank of field marshal during the 1940 Field Marshal Ceremony.268269 Britain, whose troops were forced to evacuate France by sea from Dunkirk,270 continued to fight alongside other British dominions in the Battle of the Atlantic. Hitler made peace overtures to the new British leader, Winston Churchill, and upon their rejection he ordered a series of aerial attacks on Royal Air Force airbases and radar stations in south-east England. On 7 September the systematic nightly bombing of London began. The German Luftwaffe failed to defeat the Royal Air Force in what became known as the Battle of Britain.271 By the end of September, Hitler realised that air superiority for the invasion of Britain (in Operation Sea Lion) could not be achieved, and ordered the operation postponed. The nightly air raids on British cities intensified and continued for months, including London, Plymouth, and Coventry.272 On 27 September 1940, the Tripartite Pact was signed in Berlin by Saburō Kurusu of Imperial Japan, Hitler, and Italian foreign minister Ciano,273 and later expanded to include Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria, thus yielding the Axis powers. Hitler's attempt to integrate the Soviet Union into the anti-British bloc failed after inconclusive talks between Hitler and Molotov in Berlin in November, and he ordered preparations for the invasion of the Soviet Union.274 Boundaries of the Nazi planned Greater Germanic Reich In early 1941, German forces were deployed to North Africa, the Balkans, and the Middle East. In February, German forces arrived in Libya to bolster the Italian presence. In April, Hitler launched the invasion of Yugoslavia, quickly followed by the invasion of Greece.275 In May, German forces were sent to support Iraqi rebel forces fighting against the British and to invade Crete.276 Path to defeat On 22 June 1941, contravening the Hitler–Stalin Non-Aggression Pact of 1939, over three million Axis troops attacked the Soviet Union.277 This offensive (codenamed Operation Barbarossa) was intended to destroy the Soviet Union and seize its natural resources for subsequent aggression against the Western powers.278279 The invasion conquered a huge area, including the Baltic republics, Belarus, and West Ukraine. By early August, Axis troops had advanced 500 km (310 mi) and won the Battle of Smolensk. Hitler ordered Army Group Centre to temporarily halt its advance to Moscow and divert its Panzer groups to aid in the encirclement of Leningrad and Kiev.280 His generals disagreed with this change, having advanced within 400 km (250 mi) of Moscow, and his decision caused a crisis among the military leadership.281282 The pause provided the Red Army with an opportunity to mobilise fresh reserves; historian Russel Stolfi considers it to be one of the major factors that caused the failure of the Moscow offensive, which was resumed in October 1941 and ended disastrously in December.280 During this crisis, Hitler appointed himself as head of the Oberkommando des Heeres.283 Hitler announcing the declaration of war against the United States to the Reichstag on 11 December 1941 On 7 December 1941, Japan attacked the American fleet based at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Four days later, Hitler declared war against the United States.284 On 18 December 1941, Himmler asked Hitler, "What to do with the Jews of Russia?", to which Hitler replied, "als Partisanen auszurotten" ("exterminate them as partisans").285 Israeli historian Yehuda Bauer has commented that the remark is probably as close as historians will ever get to a definitive order from Hitler for the genocide carried out during the Holocaust.285 In late 1942, German forces were defeated in the second battle of El Alamein,286 thwarting Hitler's plans to seize the Suez Canal and the Middle East. Overconfident in his own military expertise following the earlier victories in 1940, Hitler became distrustful of his Army High Command and began to interfere in military and tactical planning, with damaging consequences.287 In December 1942 and January 1943, Hitler's repeated refusal to allow their withdrawal at the Battle of Stalingrad led to the almost total destruction of the 6th Army. Over 200,000 Axis soldiers were killed and 235,000 were taken prisoner.288 Thereafter came a decisive strategic defeat at the Battle of Kursk.289 Hitler's military judgement became increasingly erratic, and Germany's military and economic position deteriorated, as did Hitler's health.290 The destroyed map room at the Wolf's Lair after the 20 July plot Following the allied invasion of Sicily in 1943, Mussolini was removed from power by Victor Emmanuel III after a vote of no confidence of the Grand Council. Marshal Pietro Badoglio, placed in charge of the government, soon surrendered to the Allies.291 Throughout 1943 and 1944, the Soviet Union steadily forced Hitler's armies into retreat along the Eastern Front. On 6 June 1944, the Western Allied armies landed in northern France in one of the largest amphibious operations in history, Operation Overlord.292 Many German officers concluded that defeat was inevitable and that continuing under Hitler's leadership would result in the complete destruction of the country.293 Between 1939 and 1945, there were many plans to assassinate Hitler, some of which proceeded to significant degrees.294 The most well known, the 20 July plot of 1944, came from within Germany and was at least partly driven by the increasing prospect of a German defeat in the war.295 Part of Operation Valkyrie, the plot involved Claus von Stauffenberg planting a bomb in one of Hitler's headquarters, the Wolf's Lair at Rastenburg. Hitler narrowly survived because staff officer Heinz Brandt moved the briefcase containing the bomb behind a leg of the heavy conference table, which deflected much of the blast. Later, Hitler ordered savage reprisals resulting in the execution of more than 4,900 people.296 Defeat and death Main article: Death of Adolf Hitler By late 1944, both the Red Army and the Western Allies were advancing into Germany. Recognising the strength and determination of the Red Army, Hitler decided to use his remaining mobile reserves against the American and British troops, which he perceived as far weaker.297 On 16 December, he launched the Ardennes Offensive to incite disunity among the Western Allies and perhaps convince them to join his fight against the Soviets.298 The offensive failed after some temporary successes.299 With much of Germany in ruins in January 1945, Hitler spoke on the radio: "However grave as the crisis may be at this moment, it will, despite everything, be mastered by our unalterable will."300 Acting on his view that Germany's military failures meant it had forfeited its right to survive as a nation, Hitler ordered the destruction of all German industrial infrastructure before it could fall into Allied hands.301 Minister for Armaments Albert Speer was entrusted with executing this scorched earth policy, but he secretly disobeyed the order.301302 Hitler's hope to negotiate peace with the United States and Britain was encouraged by the death of US President Franklin D. Roosevelt on 12 April 1945, but contrary to his expectations, this caused no rift among the Allies.298303 On 20 April, his 56th birthday, Hitler made his last trip from the Führerbunker (Führer's shelter) to the surface. In the ruined garden of the Reich Chancellery, he awarded Iron Crosses to boy soldiers of the Hitler Youth, who were now fighting the Red Army at the front near Berlin.304 By 21 April, Georgy Zhukov's 1st Belorussian Front had broken through the defences of General Gotthard Heinrici's Army Group Vistula during the Battle of the Seelow Heights and advanced to the outskirts of Berlin.305 In denial about the dire situation, Hitler placed his hopes on the undermanned and under-equipped Armeeabteilung Steiner (Army Detachment Steiner), commanded by Waffen-SS General Felix Steiner. Hitler ordered Steiner to attack the northern flank of the salient, while the German Ninth Army was ordered to attack northward in a pincer attack.306 Hitler on 20 April 1945 in his last public appearance, in the garden of the Reich Chancellery, ten days before he and Eva Braun committed suicide. Front page of the US Armed Forces newspaper, Stars and Stripes, 2 May 1945, announcing Hitler's death During a military conference on 22 April, Hitler asked about Steiner's offensive. He was told that the attack had not been launched and that the Soviets had entered Berlin. Hitler asked everyone except Wilhelm Keitel, Alfred Jodl, Hans Krebs, and Wilhelm Burgdorf to leave the room,307 then launched into a tirade against the treachery and incompetence of his commanders, culminating in his declaration—for the first time—that "everything was lost".308 He announced that he would stay in Berlin until the end and then shoot himself.309 By 23 April the Red Army had surrounded Berlin,310 and Goebbels made a proclamation urging its citizens to defend the city.307 That same day, Göring sent a telegram from Berchtesgaden, arguing that since Hitler was isolated in Berlin, Göring should assume leadership of Germany. Göring set a deadline, after which he would consider Hitler incapacitated.311 Hitler responded by having Göring arrested, and in his last will and testament of 29 April, he removed Göring from all government positions.312313 On 28 April Hitler discovered that Himmler, who had left Berlin on 20 April, was trying to negotiate a surrender to the Western Allies.314315 He ordered Himmler's arrest and had Hermann Fegelein (Himmler's SS representative at Hitler's HQ in Berlin) shot.316 After midnight on the night of 28–29 April, Hitler married Eva Braun in a small civil ceremony in the Führerbunker.317d Later that afternoon, Hitler was informed that Mussolini had been executed by the Italian resistance movement on the previous day; this presumably increased his determination to avoid capture.318 On 30 April 1945, Soviet troops were within a block or two of the Reich Chancellery when Hitler shot himself in the head and Braun bit into a cyanide capsule.319320 Their bodies were carried outside to the garden behind the Reich Chancellery, where they were placed in a bomb crater, doused with petrol,321 and set on fire as the Red Army shelling continued.322323 Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz and Joseph Goebbels assumed Hitler's roles as head of state and chancellor respectively.324 Berlin surrendered on 2 May. Records in the Soviet archives obtained after the fall of the Soviet Union state that the remains of Hitler, Braun, Joseph and Magda Goebbels, the six Goebbels children, General Hans Krebs, and Hitler's dogs were repeatedly buried and exhumed.325 On 4 April 1970, a Soviet KGB team used detailed burial charts to exhume five wooden boxes at the SMERSH facility in Magdeburg. The remains from the boxes were burned, crushed, and scattered into the Biederitz river, a tributary of the Elbe.326 According to Kershaw, the corpses of Braun and Hitler were fully burned when the Red Army found them, and only a lower jaw with dental work could be identified as Hitler's remains.327 The Holocaust Main articles: The Holocaust and Final Solution If the international Jewish financiers in and outside Europe should succeed in plunging the nations once more into a world war, then the result will not be the Bolshevisation of the earth, and thus the victory of Jewry, but the annihilation of the Jewish race in Europe!328 — Adolf Hitler addressing the German Reichstag, 30 January 1939 A wagon piled high with corpses outside the crematorium in the liberated Buchenwald concentration camp (April 1945) The Holocaust and Germany's war in the East were based on Hitler's long-standing view that the Jews were the enemy of the German people and that Lebensraum was needed for Germany's expansion. He focused on Eastern Europe for this expansion, aiming to defeat Poland and the Soviet Union and then removing or killing the Jews and Slavs.329 The Generalplan Ost (General Plan East) called for deporting the population of occupied Eastern Europe and the Soviet Union to West Siberia, for use as slave labour or to be murdered;330 the conquered territories were to be colonised by German or "Germanised" settlers.331 The goal was to implement this plan after the conquest of the Soviet Union, but when this failed, Hitler moved the plans forward.330332 By January 1942, he had decided that the Jews, Slavs, and other deportees considered undesirable should be killed.333e Hitler's order for Aktion T4, dated 1 September 1939 The genocide was organised and executed by Heinrich Himmler and Reinhard Heydrich. The records of the Wannsee Conference, held on 20 January 1942 and led by Heydrich, with fifteen senior Nazi officials participating, provide the clearest evidence of systematic planning for the Holocaust. On 22 February, Hitler was recorded saying, "we shall regain our health only by eliminating the Jews".334 Similarly, at a meeting in July 1941 with leading functionaries of the Eastern territories, Hitler said that the easiest way to quickly pacify the areas would be best achieved by "shooting everyone who even looks odd".335 Although no direct order from Hitler authorising the mass killings has surfaced,336 his public speeches, orders to his generals, and the diaries of Nazi officials demonstrate that he conceived and authorised the extermination of European Jewry.337338 During the war, Hitler repeatedly stated his prophecy of 1939 was being fulfilled, namely, that a world war would bring about the annihilation of the Jewish race.339 Hitler approved the Einsatzgruppen—killing squads that followed the German army through Poland, the Baltic, and the Soviet Union340—and was well informed about their activities.337341 By summer 1942, Auschwitz concentration camp was expanded to accommodate large numbers of deportees for killing or enslavement.342 Scores of other concentration camps and satellite camps were set up throughout Europe, with several camps devoted exclusively to extermination.343 Between 1939 and 1945, the Schutzstaffel (SS), assisted by collaborationist governments and recruits from occupied countries, was responsible for the deaths of at least eleven million non-combatants,344330 including 5.5 to 6 million Jews (representing two-thirds of the Jewish population of Europe),345346 and between 200,000 and 1,500,000 Romani people.347346 Deaths took place in concentration and extermination camps, ghettos, and through mass executions. Many victims of the Holocaust were gassed to death, while others died of starvation or disease or while working as slave labourers.348 In addition to eliminating Jews, the Nazis planned to reduce the population of the conquered territories by 30 million people through starvation in an action called the Hunger Plan. Food supplies would be diverted to the German army and German civilians. Cities would be razed and the land allowed to return to forest or resettled by German colonists.349 Together, the Hunger Plan and Generalplan Ost would have led to the starvation of 80 million people in the Soviet Union.350 These partially fulfilled plans resulted in additional deaths, bringing the total number of civilians and prisoners of war who died in the democide to an estimated 19.3 million people.351 Hitler's policies resulted in the killing of nearly two million non-Jewish Poles,352 over three million Soviet prisoners of war,353 communists and other political opponents, homosexuals, the physically and mentally disabled,354355 Jehovah's Witnesses, Adventists, and trade unionists. Hitler did not speak publicly about the killings, and seems never to have visited the concentration camps.356 The Nazis embraced the concept of racial hygiene. On 15 September 1935, Hitler presented two laws—known as the Nuremberg Laws—to the Reichstag. The laws banned sexual relations and marriages between Aryans and Jews and were later extended to include "Gypsies, Negroes or their bastard offspring".357 The laws stripped all non-Aryans of their German citizenship and forbade the employment of non-Jewish women under the age of 45 in Jewish households.358 Hitler's early eugenic policies targeted children with physical and developmental disabilities in a programme dubbed Action Brandt, and he later authorised a euthanasia programme for adults with serious mental and physical disabilities, now referred to as Aktion T4.359 Leadership style Hitler during a meeting at the headquarters of Army Group South in June 1942 Hitler ruled the NSDAP autocratically by asserting the Führerprinzip (leader principle). The principle relied on absolute obedience of all subordinates to their superiors; thus he viewed the government structure as a pyramid, with himself—the infallible leader—at the apex. Rank in the party was not determined by elections—positions were filled through appointment by those of higher rank, who demanded unquestioning obedience to the will of the leader.360 Hitler's leadership style was to give contradictory orders to his subordinates and to place them into positions where their duties and responsibilities overlapped with those of others, to have "the stronger one do the job".361 In this way, Hitler fostered distrust, competition, and infighting among his subordinates to consolidate and maximise his own power. His cabinet never met after 1938, and he discouraged his ministers from meeting independently.362363 Hitler typically did not give written orders; instead he communicated verbally, or had them conveyed through his close associate, Martin Bormann.364 He entrusted Bormann with his paperwork, appointments, and personal finances; Bormann used his position to control the flow of information and access to Hitler.365 Hitler dominated his country's war effort during World War II to a greater extent than any other national leader. He strengthened his control of the armed forces in 1938, and subsequently made all major decisions regarding Germany's military strategy. His decision to mount a risky series of offensives against Norway, France, and the Low Countries in 1940 against the advice of the military proved successful, though the diplomatic and military strategies he employed in attempts to force the United Kingdom out of the war ended in failure.366 Hitler deepened his involvement in the war effort by appointing himself commander-in-chief of the Army in December 1941; from this point forward he personally directed the war against the Soviet Union, while his military commanders facing the Western Allies retained a degree of autonomy.367 Hitler's leadership became increasingly disconnected from reality as the war turned against Germany, with the military's defensive strategies often hindered by his slow decision making and frequent directives to hold untenable positions. Nevertheless, he continued to believe that only his leadership could deliver victory.366 In the final months of the war Hitler refused to consider peace negotiations, regarding the destruction of Germany as preferable to surrender.368 The military did not challenge Hitler's dominance of the war effort, and senior officers generally supported and enacted his decisions.369 Personal life Family Hitler in 1942 with his long-time lover Eva Braun. Main articles: Hitler family and Sexuality of Adolf Hitler Hitler created a public image as a celibate man without a domestic life, dedicated entirely to his political mission and the nation.146370 He met his lover, Eva Braun, in 1929,371 and married her on 29 April 1945, one day before they both committed suicide.372 In September 1931, his half-niece, Geli Raubal, took her own life with Hitler's gun in his Munich apartment. It was rumoured among contemporaries that Geli was in a romantic relationship with him, and her death was a source of deep, lasting pain.373 Paula Hitler, the younger sister of Hitler and the last living member of his immediate family, died in June 1960.16 Views on religion Main article: Religious views of Adolf Hitler Hitler was born to a practising Catholic mother and an anticlerical father; after leaving home Hitler never again attended Mass or received the sacraments.374375376 Speer states that Hitler railed against the church to his political associates and though he never officially left it, he had no attachment to it.377 He adds that Hitler felt that in the absence of organised religion, people would turn to mysticism, which he considered regressive.377 According to Speer, Hitler believed that Japanese religious beliefs or Islam would have been a more suitable religion for Germans than Christianity, with its "meekness and flabbiness".378 Historian John S. Conway states that Hitler was fundamentally opposed to the Christian churches.379 According to Bullock, Hitler did not believe in God, was anticlerical, and held Christian ethics in contempt because they contravened his preferred view of "survival of the fittest".380 He favoured aspects of Protestantism that suited his own views, and adopted some elements of the Catholic Church's hierarchical organisation, liturgy, and phraseology.381 Hitler shaking hands with Catholic dignitaries in Germany in the 1930s Hitler viewed the church as an important politically conservative influence on society,382 and he adopted a strategic relationship with it that "suited his immediate political purposes".379 In public, Hitler often praised Christian heritage and German Christian culture, though professing a belief in an "Aryan Jesus" who fought against the Jews.383 Any pro-Christian public rhetoric contradicted his private statements, which described Christianity as "absurdity"384 and nonsense founded on lies.385 According to a US Office of Strategic Services (OSS) report, "The Nazi Master Plan", Hitler planned to destroy the influence of Christian churches within the Reich.386387 His eventual goal was the total elimination of Christianity.388 This goal informed Hitler's movement early on, but he saw it as inexpedient to publicly express this extreme position.389 According to Bullock, Hitler wanted to wait until after the war before executing this plan.390 Speer wrote that Hitler had a negative view of Himmler's and Alfred Rosenberg's mystical notions and Himmler's attempt to mythologise the SS. Hitler was more pragmatic, and his ambitions centred on more practical concerns.391392 Health See also: Health of Adolf Hitler and Psychopathography of Adolf Hitler Researchers have variously suggested that Hitler suffered from irritable bowel syndrome, skin lesions, irregular heartbeat, coronary sclerosis,393 Parkinson's disease,290394 syphilis,394 giant-cell arteritis,395 and tinnitus.396 In a report prepared for the OSS in 1943, Walter C. Langer of Harvard University described Hitler as a "neurotic psychopath".397 In his 1977 book The Psychopathic God: Adolf Hitler, historian Robert G. L. Waite proposes that he suffered from borderline personality disorder.398 Historians Henrik Eberle and Hans-Joachim Neumann consider that while he suffered from a number of illnesses including Parkinson's disease, Hitler did not experience pathological delusions and was always fully aware of, and therefore responsible for, his decisions.399308 Theories about Hitler's medical condition are difficult to prove, and placing too much weight on them may have the effect of attributing many of the events and consequences of Nazi Germany to the possibly impaired physical health of one individual.400 Kershaw feels that it is better to take a broader view of German history by examining what social forces led to the Nazi dictatorship and its policies rather than to pursue narrow explanations for the Holocaust and World War II based on only one person.401 Sometime in the 1930s Hitler adopted a mainly vegetarian diet,402403 avoiding all meat and fish from 1942 onwards. At social events he sometimes gave graphic accounts of the slaughter of animals in an effort to make his guests shun meat.404 Bormann had a greenhouse constructed near the Berghof (near Berchtesgaden) to ensure a steady supply of fresh fruit and vegetables for Hitler.405 Hitler stopped drinking alcohol around the time he became vegetarian and thereafter only very occasionally drank beer or wine on social occasions.406407 He was a non-smoker for most of his adult life, but smoked heavily in his youth (25 to 40 cigarettes a day); he eventually quit, calling the habit "a waste of money".408 He encouraged his close associates to quit by offering a gold watch to anyone able to break the habit.409 Hitler began using amphetamine occasionally after 1937 and became addicted to it in late 1942.410 Speer linked this use of amphetamine to Hitler's increasingly erratic behaviour and inflexible decision making (for example, rarely allowing military retreats).411 Prescribed 90 medications during the war years by his personal physician, Theodor Morell, Hitler took many pills each day for chronic stomach problems and other ailments.412 He regularly consumed amphetamine, barbiturates, opiates, and cocaine,413414 as well as potassium bromide and atropa belladonna (the latter in the form of Doktor Koster's Antigaspills).415 He suffered ruptured eardrums as a result of the 20 July plot bomb blast in 1944, and 200 wood splinters had to be removed from his legs.416 Newsreel footage of Hitler shows tremors in his left hand and a shuffling walk, which began before the war and worsened towards the end of his life.412 Ernst-Günther Schenck and several other doctors who met Hitler in the last weeks of his life also formed a diagnosis of Parkinson's disease.417 Legacy Further information: Consequences of Nazism and Neo-Nazism Outside the building in Braunau am Inn, Austria, where Hitler was born, is a memorial stone placed as a reminder of the horrors of World War II. The inscription translates as: For peace, freedom and democracy never again fascism millions of dead remind us Hitler's suicide was likened by contemporaries to a "spell" being broken.418419 Public support for Hitler had collapsed by the time of his death and few Germans mourned his passing; Kershaw argues that most civilians and military personnel were too busy adjusting to the collapse of the country or fleeing from the fighting to take any interest.420 According to historian John Toland, National Socialism "burst like a bubble" without its leader.421 Hitler's actions and Nazi ideology are almost universally regarded as gravely immoral;422 according to Kershaw, "Never in history has such ruination—physical and moral—been associated with the name of one man."4 Hitler's political programme brought about a world war, leaving behind a devastated and impoverished Eastern and Central Europe. Germany suffered wholesale destruction, characterised as Stunde Null (Zero Hour).423 Hitler's policies inflicted human suffering on an unprecedented scale;424 according to R. J. Rummel, the Nazi regime was responsible for the democidal killing of an estimated 19.3 million civilians and prisoners of war.344 In addition, 28.7 million soldiers and civilians died as a result of military action in the European Theatre of World War II.344 The number of civilians killed during the Second World War was unprecedented in the history of warfare.425 Historians, philosophers, and politicians often use the word "evil" to describe the Nazi regime.426 Many European countries have criminalised both the promotion of Nazism and Holocaust denial.427 Historian Friedrich Meinecke described Hitler as "one of the great examples of the singular and incalculable power of personality in historical life".428 English historian Hugh Trevor-Roper saw him as "among the 'terrible simplifiers' of history, the most systematic, the most historical, the most philosophical, and yet the coarsest, cruelest, least magnanimous conqueror the world has ever known".429 For the historian John M. Roberts, Hitler's defeat marked the end of a phase of European history dominated by Germany.430 In its place emerged the Cold War, a global confrontation between the Western Bloc, dominated by the United States and other NATO nations, and the Eastern Bloc, dominated by the Soviet Union.431 Historian Sebastian Haffner asserts that without Hitler and the displacement of the Jews, the modern nation state of Israel would not exist. He contends that without Hitler, the de-colonisation of former European spheres of influence would have been postponed.432 Further, Haffner claims that other than Alexander the Great, Hitler had a more significant impact than any other comparable historical figure, in that he too caused a wide range of worldwide changes in a relatively short time span.433 In propaganda File:Adolf Hitler at Berchtesgaden.ogg Film of Hitler at Berchtesgaden (c. 1941) See also: Adolf Hitler in popular culture and List of speeches given by Adolf Hitler Hitler exploited documentary films and newsreels to inspire a cult of personality. He was involved and appeared in a series of propaganda films throughout his political career, many made by Leni Riefenstahl, regarded as a pioneer of modern filmmaking.434 Hitler's propaganda film appearances include: Der Sieg des Glaubens (Victory of Faith, 1933) Triumph des Willens (Triumph of the Will, 1935) Tag der Freiheit: Unsere Wehrmacht (Day of Freedom: Our Armed Forces, 1935) Olympia (1938) See also Bibliography of Adolf Hitler Führermuseum Hitler and Mannerheim recording Julius Schaub – chief aide Karl Mayr – Hitler's superior in army Intelligence 1919–1920 Karl Wilhelm Krause – personal valet List of Adolf Hitler's personal staff List of streets named after Adolf Hitler Paintings by Adolf Hitler Toothbrush moustache – also known as a "Hitler moustache", a style of facial hair References Informational notes The position of Führer ("Leader") replaced the position of "President", which was the head of state for the Weimar Republic. Hitler took this title after the death of Paul von Hindenburg, who had been serving as President. He was afterwards both head of state and head of government, with the full official title of Führer und Reichskanzler des deutschen Volkes ("Führer and Reich Chancellor of the German People").23 The successor institution to the Realschule in Linz is Bundesrealgymnasium Linz Fadingerstraße. Hitler also won settlement from a libel suit against the socialist paper the Münchener Post, which had questioned his lifestyle and income. Kershaw 2008, p. 99. MI5, Hitler's Last Days: "Hitler's will and marriage" on the website of MI5, using the sources available to Trevor-Roper (a World War II MI5 agent and historian/author of The Last Days of Hitler), records the marriage as taking place after Hitler had dictated his last will and testament. For a summary of recent scholarship on Hitler's central role in the Holocaust, see McMillan 2012. Citations Evans 2003, p. 180. Shirer 1960, pp. 226–227. Overy 2005, p. 63. Kershaw 2000b, p. 841. Bullock 1999, p. 24. Maser 1973, p. 4. Maser 1973, p. 15. Kershaw 1999, p. 5. Jetzinger 1976, p. 32. Rosenbaum 1999, p. 21. Hamann 2010, p. 50. Toland 1992, pp. 246–247. Kershaw 1999, pp. 8–9. House of Responsibility. Giblin 2002, p. 4. Kershaw 2008, p. 4. Toland 1976, p. 6. Rosmus 2004, p. 33. Keller 2010, p. 15. Hamann 2010, pp. 7–8. Kubizek 2006, p. 37. Kubizek 2006, p. 92. Hitler 1999, p. 6. Fromm 1977, pp. 493–498. Diver 2005. Shirer 1960, pp. 10–11. Payne 1990, p. 22. Kershaw 2008, p. 9. Hitler 1999, p. 8. Keller 2010, pp. 33–34. Fest 1977, p. 32. Kershaw 2008, p. 8. Hitler 1999, p. 10. Evans 2003, pp. 163–164. Bendersky 2000, p. 26. Ryschka 2008, p. 35. Hamann 2010, p. 13. Kershaw 2008, p. 10. Kershaw 1999, p. 19. Kershaw 1999, p. 20. Hitler 1999, p. 20. Bullock 1962, pp. 30–31. Bullock 1962, p. 31. Bullock 1999, pp. 30–33. Hamann 2010, p. 157. Kershaw 1999, pp. 41, 42. Shirer 1960, p. 26. Hamann 2010, pp. 243–246. Nicholls 2000, pp. 236, 237, 274. Hamann 2010, p. 250. Hamann 2010, pp. 341–345. Hamann 2010, p. 233. Kershaw 1999, pp. 60–67. Shirer 1960, p. 25. Hamann 2010, p. 58. Hitler 1999, p. 52. Toland 1992, p. 45. Kershaw 1999, pp. 55, 63. Hamann 2010, p. 174. Evans 2011. Shirer 1960, p. 27. Weber 2010, p. 13. Kershaw 1999, p. 86. Kershaw 1999, p. 49. Kershaw 1999, p. 90. Weber 2010, pp. 12–13. Kershaw 2008, p. 53. Kershaw 2008, p. 54. Weber 2010, p. 100. Shirer 1960, p. 30. Kershaw 2008, p. 59. Weber 2010a. Steiner 1976, p. 392. Kershaw 2008, p. 57. Kershaw 2008, p. 58. Kershaw 2008, pp. 59, 60. Kershaw 1999, pp. 97, 102. Keegan 1987, pp. 238–240. Bullock 1962, p. 60. Kershaw 2008, pp. 61, 62. Kershaw 2008, pp. 61–63. Kershaw 2008, p. 96. Kershaw 2008, pp. 80, 90, 92. Bullock 1999, p. 61. Kershaw 1999, p. 109. Kershaw 2008, p. 82. Evans 2003, p. 170. Kershaw 2008, pp. 75, 76. Mitcham 1996, p. 67. Kershaw 1999, pp. 125–126. Fest 1970, p. 21. Kershaw 2008, pp. 94, 95, 100. Kershaw 2008, p. 87. Kershaw 2008, p. 88. Kershaw 2008, p. 93. Kershaw 2008, p. 81. Kershaw 2008, p. 89. Kershaw 2008, pp. 89–92. Kershaw 2008, pp. 100, 101. Kershaw 2008, p. 102. Kershaw 2008, p. 103. Kershaw 2008, pp. 83, 103. Kershaw 2000b, p. xv. Bullock 1999, p. 376. Frauenfeld 1937. Goebbels 1936. Kershaw 2008, pp. 105–106. Bullock 1999, p. 377. Kressel 2002, p. 121. Pontin 2008. Heck 2001, p. 23. Kellogg 2005, p. 275. Kellogg 2005, p. 203. Bracher 1970, pp. 115–116. Kershaw 2008, p. 126. Kershaw 2008, p. 128. Kershaw 2008, p. 129. Kershaw 2008, pp. 130–131. Shirer 1960, pp. 73–74. Kershaw 2008, p. 132. Kershaw 2008, p. 131. Munich Court, 1924. Fulda 2009, pp. 68–69. Kershaw 1999, p. 239. Bullock 1962, p. 121. Kershaw 2008, p. 147. Kershaw 2008, pp. 148–150. Shirer 1960, pp. 80–81. Kershaw 1999, p. 237. Kershaw 1999, p. 238. Kershaw 2008, pp. 158, 161, 162. Kershaw 2008, pp. 162, 166. Shirer 1960, p. 129. Kershaw 2008, pp. 166, 167. Shirer 1960, pp. 136–137. Kolb 2005, pp. 224–225. Kolb 1988, p. 105. Halperin 1965, p. 403 et. seq. Halperin 1965, pp. 434–446 et. seq. Wheeler-Bennett 1967, p. 218. Wheeler-Bennett 1967, p. 216. Wheeler-Bennett 1967, pp. 218–219. Wheeler-Bennett 1967, p. 222. Halperin 1965, p. 449 et. seq. Halperin 1965, pp. 434–436, 471. Shirer 1960, p. 130. Hinrichs 2007. Halperin 1965, p. 476. Halperin 1965, pp. 468–471. Bullock 1962, p. 201. Hoffman 1989. Kershaw 2008, p. 227. Halperin 1965, pp. 477–479. Letter to Hindenburg, 1932. Fox News, 2003. Shirer 1960, p. 184. Evans 2003, p. 307. Bullock 1962, p. 262. Kershaw 1999, pp. 456–458, 731–732. Shirer 1960, p. 192. Bullock 1999, p. 262. Shirer 1960, pp. 194, 274. Shirer 1960, p. 194. Bullock 1962, p. 265. City of Potsdam. Shirer 1960, pp. 196–197. Shirer 1960, p. 198. Evans 2003, p. 335. Shirer 1960, p. 196. Bullock 1999, p. 269. Shirer 1960, p. 199. Time, 1934. Shirer 1960, p. 201. Shirer 1960, p. 202. Evans 2003, pp. 350–374. Kershaw 2008, pp. 309–314. Tames 2008, pp. 4–5. Kershaw 2008, pp. 313–315. Evans 2005, p. 44. Shirer 1960, p. 229. Bullock 1962, p. 309. Evans 2005, p. 110. Kershaw 2008, pp. 392, 393. Shirer 1960, p. 312. Kershaw 2008, pp. 393–397. Shirer 1960, p. 308. Shirer 1960, pp. 318–319. Kershaw 2008, pp. 397–398. Shirer 1960, p. 274. Read 2004, p. 344. Evans 2005, pp. 109–111. McNab 2009, p. 54. Shirer 1960, pp. 259–260. Shirer 1960, p. 258. Shirer 1960, p. 262. McNab 2009, pp. 54–57. Speer 1971, pp. 118–119. Evans 2005, pp. 570–572. Weinberg 1970, pp. 26–27. Kershaw 1999, pp. 490–491. Kershaw 1999, pp. 492, 555–556, 586–587. Carr 1972, p. 23. Kershaw 2008, p. 297. Shirer 1960, p. 283. Messerschmidt 1990, pp. 601–602. Martin 2008. Hildebrand 1973, p. 39. Roberts 1975. Messerschmidt 1990, pp. 630–631. Overy, Origins of WWII Reconsidered 1999. Carr 1972, pp. 56–57. Messerschmidt 1990, p. 642. Aigner 1985, p. 264. Messerschmidt 1990, pp. 636–637. Carr 1972, pp. 73–78. Messerschmidt 1990, p. 638. Bloch 1992, pp. 178–179. Plating 2011, p. 21. Butler & Young 1989, p. 159. Bullock 1962, p. 434. Overy 2005, p. 425. Weinberg 1980, pp. 334–335. Weinberg 1980, pp. 338–340. Weinberg 1980, p. 366. Weinberg 1980, pp. 418–419. Kee 1988, pp. 149–150. Weinberg 1980, p. 419. Murray 1984, pp. 256–260. Bullock 1962, p. 469. Overy, The Munich Crisis 1999, p. 207. Kee 1988, pp. 202–203. Weinberg 1980, pp. 462–463. Messerschmidt 1990, p. 672. Messerschmidt 1990, pp. 671, 682–683. Rothwell 2001, pp. 90–91. Time, January 1939. Murray 1984, p. 268. Murray 1984, pp. 268–269. Shirer 1960, p. 448. Weinberg 1980, p. 562. Weinberg 1980, pp. 579–581. Maiolo 1998, p. 178. Messerschmidt 1990, pp. 688–690. Weinberg 1980, pp. 537–539, 557–560. Weinberg 1980, p. 558. Carr 1972, pp. 76–77. Kershaw 2000b, pp. 36–37, 92. Weinberg 2010, p. 792. Robertson 1985, p. 212. Bloch 1992, p. 228. Overy & Wheatcroft 1989, p. 56. Kershaw 2008, p. 497. Robertson 1963, pp. 181–187. Evans 2005, p. 693. Bloch 1992, pp. 252–253. Weinberg 1995, pp. 85–94. Bloch 1992, pp. 255–257. Weinberg 1980, pp. 561–562, 583–584. Bloch 1992, p. 260. Hakim 1995. Rees 1997, pp. 141–145. Kershaw 2008, p. 527. Welch 2001, pp. 88–89. Rees 1997, pp. 148–149. Winkler 2007, p. 74. Shirer 1960, pp. 696–730. Kershaw 2008, p. 562. Deighton 2008, pp. 7–9. Ellis 1993, p. 94. Shirer 1960, pp. 731–737. Shirer 1960, pp. 774–782. Kershaw 2008, pp. 563, 569, 570. Kershaw 2008, p. 580. Roberts 2006, pp. 58–60. Kershaw 2008, pp. 604–605. Kurowski 2005, pp. 141–142. Mineau 2004, p. 1. Glantz 2001, p. 9. Koch 1988. Stolfi 1982. Wilt 1981. Evans 2008, p. 202. Evans 2008, p. 210. Shirer 1960, pp. 900–901. Bauer 2000, p. 5. Shirer 1960, p. 921. Kershaw 2000b, p. 417. Evans 2008, pp. 419–420. Shirer 1960, p. 1006. BBC News, 1999. Shirer 1960, pp. 996–1000. Shirer 1960, p. 1036. Speer 1971, pp. 513–514. Kershaw 2008, pp. 544–547, 821–822, 827–828. Kershaw 2008, pp. 816–818. Shirer 1960, pp. 1048–1072. Weinberg 1964. Crandell 1987. Bullock 1962, p. 778. Rees & Kershaw 2012. Bullock 1962, pp. 774–775. Sereny 1996, pp. 497–498. Bullock 1962, pp. 753, 763, 780–781. Beevor 2002, p. 251. Beevor 2002, pp. 255–256. Le Tissier 2010, p. 45. Dollinger 1995, p. 231. Jones 1989. Beevor 2002, p. 275. Ziemke 1969, p. 92. Bullock 1962, p. 787. Bullock 1962, pp. 787, 795. Butler & Young 1989, pp. 227–228. Kershaw 2008, pp. 923–925, 943. Bullock 1962, p. 791. Bullock 1962, pp. 792, 795. Beevor 2002, p. 343. Bullock 1962, p. 798. Linge 2009, p. 199. Joachimsthaler 1999, pp. 160–182. Joachimsthaler 1999, pp. 217–220. Linge 2009, p. 200. Bullock 1962, pp. 799–800. Kershaw 2008, pp. 949–950. Vinogradov 2005, pp. 111, 333. Vinogradov 2005, pp. 335–336. Kershaw 2000b, p. 1110. Marrus 2000, p. 37. Gellately 1996. Snyder 2010, p. 416. Steinberg 1995. Kershaw 2008, p. 683. Shirer 1960, p. 965. Naimark 2002, p. 81. Longerich 2005, p. 116. Megargee 2007, p. 146. Longerich, Chapter 15 2003. Longerich, Chapter 17 2003. Kershaw 2000b, pp. 459–462. Kershaw 2008, pp. 670–675. Megargee 2007, p. 144. Kershaw 2008, p. 687. Evans 2008, map, p. 366. Rummel 1994, p. 112. Evans 2008, p. 318. Holocaust Memorial Museum. Hancock 2004, pp. 383–396. Shirer 1960, p. 946. Snyder 2010, pp. 162–163, 416. Dorland 2009, p. 6. Rummel 1994, table, p. 112. US Holocaust Memorial Museum. Snyder 2010, p. 184. Niewyk & Nicosia 2000, p. 45. Goldhagen 1996, p. 290. Downing 2005, p. 33. Gellately 2001, p. 216. Kershaw 1999, pp. 567–568. Overy 2005, p. 252. Kershaw 2008, pp. 170, 172, 181. Speer 1971, p. 281. Manvell & Fraenkel 2007, p. 29. Kershaw 2008, p. 323. Kershaw 2008, p. 377. Speer 1971, p. 333. Overy 2005, pp. 421–425. Kershaw 2012, pp. 169–170. Kershaw 2012, pp. 396–397. Kershaw 2008, pp. 171–395. Bullock 1999, p. 563. Kershaw 2008, p. 378. Kershaw 2008, pp. 947–948. Bullock 1962, pp. 393–394. Kershaw 2008, p. 5. Rißmann 2001, pp. 94–96. Toland 1992, pp. 9–10. Speer 1971, pp. 141–142. Speer 1971, p. 143. Conway 1968, p. 3. Bullock 1999, pp. 385, 389. Rißmann 2001, p. 96. Speer 1971, p. 141. Steigmann-Gall 2003, pp. 27, 108. Hitler 2000, p. 59. Hitler 2000, p. 342. Sharkey 2002. Bonney 2001, pp. 2–3. Phayer 2000. Bonney 2001, p. 2. Bullock 1962, pp. 219, 389. Speer 1971, pp. 141, 171, 174. Bullock 1999, p. 729. Evans 2008, p. 508. Bullock 1962, p. 717. Redlich 1993. Redlich 2000, pp. 129–190. Langer 1972, p. 126. Waite 1993, p. 356. Gunkel 2010. Kershaw 2000a, p. 72. Kershaw 2008, pp. xxxv–xxxvi. Bullock 1999, p. 388. Toland 1992, p. 256. Wilson 1998. McGovern 1968, pp. 32–33. Linge 2009, p. 38. Hitler & Trevor-Roper 1988, p. 176, 22 January 1942. Proctor 1999, p. 219. Toland 1992, p. 741. Heston & Heston 1980, pp. 125–142. Heston & Heston 1980, pp. 11–20. Kershaw 2008, p. 782. Ghaemi 2011, p. 190–191. Porter 2013. Doyle 2005, p. 8. Linge 2009, p. 156. O'Donnell 2001, p. 37. Fest 1974, p. 753. Speer 1971, p. 617. Kershaw 2012, pp. 348–350. Toland 1992, p. 892. Kershaw 2000a, pp. 1–6. Fischer 1995, p. 569. Del Testa, Lemoine & Strickland 2003, p. 83. Murray & Millett 2001, p. 554. Welch 2001, p. 2. Bazyler 2006, p. 1. Shirer 1960, p. 6. Hitler & Trevor-Roper 1988, p. xxxv. Roberts 1996, p. 501. Lichtheim 1974, p. 366. Haffner 1979, pp. 100–101. Haffner 1979, p. 100. The Daily Telegraph, 2003. Sources Printed Aigner, Dietrich (1985). "Hitler's ultimate aims – a programme of world dominion?". In Koch, H. W. (ed.). Aspects of the Third Reich. London: MacMillan. ISBN 978-0-312-05726-8. Doyle, D (February 2005). "Adolf Hitler's medical care". Journal of the Royal College of Physicians of Edinburgh. 35 (1): 75–82. PMID 15825245. Bauer, Yehuda (2000). Rethinking the Holocaust. New Haven: Yale University Press. p. 5. ISBN 978-0-300-08256-2. Beevor, Antony (2002). Berlin: The Downfall 1945. London: Viking-Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-670-03041-5. Bendersky, Joseph W (2000). A History of Nazi Germany: 1919–1945. Lanham: Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 978-1-4422-1003-5. Bloch, Michael (1992). Ribbentrop. New York: Crown Publishing. ISBN 978-0-517-59310-3. Bonney, Richard (2001). "The Nazi Master Plan, Annex 4: The Persecution of the Christian Churches" (PDF). Rutgers Journal of Law and Religion. Retrieved 28 March 2016. Bracher, Karl Dietrich (1970). The German Dictatorship. Translated by Jean Steinberg. New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-013724-8. Bullock, Alan (1962) 1952. Hitler: A Study in Tyranny. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-013564-0. Bullock, Alan (1999) 1952. Hitler: A Study in Tyranny. New York: Konecky & Konecky. ISBN 978-1-56852-036-0. Butler, Ewan; Young, Gordon (1989). The Life and Death of Hermann Göring. Newton Abbot, Devon: David & Charles. ISBN 978-0-7153-9455-7. Carr, William (1972). Arms, Autarky and Aggression. London: Edward Arnold. ISBN 978-0-7131-5668-3. Conway, John S. (1968). The Nazi Persecution of the Churches 1933–45. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. ISBN 978-0-297-76315-4. Crandell, William F. (1987). "Eisenhower the Strategist: The Battle of the Bulge and the Censure of Joe McCarthy". Presidential Studies Quarterly. 17 (3): 487–501. JSTOR 27550441. Deighton, Len (2008). Fighter: The True Story of the Battle of Britain. New York: Random House. ISBN 978-1-84595-106-1. Del Testa, David W; Lemoine, Florence; Strickland, John (2003). Government Leaders, Military Rulers, and Political Activists. Westport: Greenwood Publishing Group. p. 83. ISBN 978-1-57356-153-2. Dollinger, Hans (1995) 1965. The Decline and Fall of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan: A Pictorial History of the Final Days of World War II. New York: Gramercy. ISBN 978-0-517-12399-7. Dorland, Michael (2009). Cadaverland: Inventing a Pathology of Catastrophe for Holocaust Survival: The Limits of Medical Knowledge and Memory in France. Tauber Institute for the Study of European Jewry series. Waltham, Mass: University Press of New England. ISBN 978-1-58465-784-2. Downing, David (2005). The Nazi Death Camps. World Almanac Library of the Holocaust. Pleasantville, NY: Gareth Stevens. ISBN 978-0-8368-5947-8. Ellis, John (1993). World War II Databook: The Essential Facts and Figures for All the Combatants. London: Aurum. ISBN 978-1-85410-254-6. Evans, Richard J. (2003). The Coming of the Third Reich. New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-303469-8. Evans, Richard J. (2005). The Third Reich in Power. New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-303790-3. Evans, Richard J. (2008). The Third Reich At War. New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-311671-4. Fest, Joachim C. (1970). The Face of the Third Reich. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. ISBN 978-0-297-17949-8. Fest, Joachim C. (1974) 1973. Hitler. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. ISBN 978-0-297-76755-8. Fest, Joachim C. (1977) 1973. Hitler. Harmondsworth: Penguin. ISBN 978-0-14-021983-8. Fischer, Klaus P. (1995). Nazi Germany: A New History. London: Constable and Company. ISBN 978-0-09-474910-8. Fromm, Erich (1977) 1973. The Anatomy of Human Destructiveness. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-004258-0. Fulda, Bernhard (2009). Press and Politics in the Weimar Republic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-954778-4. Gellately, Robert (1996). "Reviewed work(s): Vom Generalplan Ost zum Generalsiedlungsplan by Czeslaw Madajczyk. Der "Generalplan Ost". Hauptlinien der nationalsozialistischen Planungs- und Vernichtungspolitik by Mechtild Rössler; Sabine Schleiermacher". Central European History. 29 (2): 270–274. doi:10.1017/S0008938900013170. Gellately, Robert (2001). Social Outsiders in Nazi Germany. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-08684-2. Ghaemi, Nassir (2011). A First-Rate Madness: Uncovering the Links Between Leadership and Mental Illness. New York: Penguin Publishing Group. ISBN 978-1-101-51759-8. Giblin, James Cross (2002). The Life and Death of Adolf Hitler. New York: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt. ISBN 978-0-395-90371-1. Goldhagen, Daniel (1996). Hitler's Willing Executioners: Ordinary Germans and the Holocaust. New York: Knopf. ISBN 978-0-679-44695-8. Haffner, Sebastian (1979). The Meaning of Hitler. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. ISBN 978-0-674-55775-8. Hakim, Joy (1995). War, Peace, and All That Jazz. A History of US. 9. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-509514-2. Halperin, Samuel William (1965) 1946. Germany Tried Democracy: A Political History of the Reich from 1918 to 1933. New York: W.W. Norton. ISBN 978-0-393-00280-5. Hamann, Brigitte (2010) 1999. Hitler's Vienna: A Portrait of the Tyrant as a Young Man. Trans. Thomas Thornton. London; New York: Tauris Parke Paperbacks. ISBN 978-1-84885-277-8. Hancock, Ian (2004). "Romanies and the Holocaust: A Reevaluation and an Overview". In Stone, Dan (ed.). The Historiography of the Holocaust. New York; Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-333-99745-1. Heck, Alfons (2001) 1985. A Child of Hitler: Germany In The Days When God Wore A Swastika. Phoenix, AZ: Renaissance House. ISBN 978-0-939650-44-6. Heston, Leonard L.; Heston, Renate (1980) 1979. The Medical Casebook of Adolf Hitler: His Illnesses, Doctors, and Drugs. New York: Stein and Day. ISBN 978-0-8128-2718-7. Hildebrand, Klaus (1973). The Foreign Policy of the Third Reich. London: Batsford. ISBN 978-0-7134-1126-3. Hitler, Adolf (1999) 1925. Mein Kampf. Trans. Ralph Manheim. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 978-0-395-92503-4. Hitler, Adolf; Trevor-Roper, Hugh (1988) 1953. Hitler's Table-Talk, 1941–1945: Hitler's Conversations Recorded by Martin Bormann. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-285180-2. Hitler, Adolf (2000) 1941–1944. Hitler's Table Talk, 1941–1944. London: Enigma. ISBN 978-1-929631-05-6. Jetzinger, Franz (1976) 1956. Hitler's Youth. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. ISBN 978-0-8371-8617-7. Joachimsthaler, Anton (1999) 1995. The Last Days of Hitler: The Legends, the Evidence, the Truth. Trans. Helmut Bögler. London: Brockhampton Press. ISBN 978-1-86019-902-8. Kee, Robert (1988). Munich: The Eleventh Hour. London: Hamish Hamilton. ISBN 978-0-241-12537-3. Keegan, John (1987). The Mask of Command: A Study of Generalship. London: Pimlico. ISBN 978-0-7126-6526-1. Keller, Gustav (2010). Der Schüler Adolf Hitler: die Geschichte eines lebenslangen Amoklaufs Student Adolf Hitler: The Story of a Lifelong Rampage (in German). Münster: LIT. ISBN 978-3-643-10948-4. Kellogg, Michael (2005). The Russian Roots of Nazism White Émigrés and the Making of National Socialism, 1917–1945. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-84512-0. Kershaw, Ian (1999) 1998. Hitler: 1889–1936: Hubris. New York: W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-393-04671-7. Kershaw, Ian (2000a) 1985. The Nazi Dictatorship: Problems and Perspectives of Interpretation (4th ed.). London: Arnold. ISBN 978-0-340-76028-4. Kershaw, Ian (2000b). Hitler, 1936–1945: Nemesis. New York; London: W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-393-32252-1. Kershaw, Ian (2008). Hitler: A Biography. New York: W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 978-0-393-06757-6. Kershaw, Ian (2012). The End: Hitler's Germany, 1944–45 (Paperback ed.). London: Penguin. ISBN 978-0-14-101421-0. Koch, H. W. (June 1988). "Operation Barbarossa – The Current State of the Debate". The Historical Journal. 31 (2): 377–390. doi:10.1017/S0018246X00012930. Kolb, Eberhard (2005) 1984. The Weimar Republic. London; New York: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-34441-8. Kolb, Eberhard (1988) 1984. The Weimar Republic. New York: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-09077-3. Kressel, Neil J. (2002). Mass Hate: The Global Rise Of Genocide And Terror. Boulder: Basic Books. ISBN 978-0-8133-3951-1. Kubizek, August (2006) 1953. The Young Hitler I Knew. St. Paul, MN: MBI. ISBN 978-1-85367-694-9. Kurowski, Franz (2005). The Brandenburger Commandos: Germany's Elite Warrior Spies in World War II. Stackpole Military History series. Mechanicsburg, PA: Stackpole Books. ISBN 978-0-8117-3250-5. Langer, Walter C. (1972) 1943. The Mind of Adolf Hitler: The Secret Wartime Report. New York: Basic Books. ISBN 978-0-465-04620-1. Lichtheim, George (1974). Europe In The Twentieth Century. London: Sphere Books. ISBN 978-0-351-17192-5. Linge, Heinz (2009) 1980. With Hitler to the End: The Memoirs of Adolf Hitler's Valet. Intro. Roger Moorhouse. New York: Skyhorse Publishing. ISBN 978-1-60239-804-7. Longerich, Peter (2005). The Unwritten Order: Hitler's Role in the Final Solution. History Press. ISBN 978-0-7524-3328-8. Maiolo, Joseph (1998). The Royal Navy and Nazi Germany 1933–39: Appeasement and the Origins of the Second World War. London: Macmillan Press. ISBN 978-0-333-72007-3. Manvell, Roger; Fraenkel, Heinrich (2007) 1965. Heinrich Himmler: The Sinister Life of the Head of the SS and Gestapo. London; New York: Greenhill; Skyhorse. ISBN 978-1-60239-178-9. Maser, Werner (1973). Hitler: Legend, Myth, Reality. London: Allen Lane. ISBN 978-0-7139-0473-4. Marrus, Michael (2000). The Holocaust in History. Toronto: Key Porter. ISBN 978-0-299-23404-1. McGovern, James (1968). Martin Bormann. New York: William Morrow. OCLC 441132. McNab, Chris (2009). The Third Reich. London: Amber Books. ISBN 978-1-906626-51-8. Megargee, Geoffrey P. (2007). War of Annihilation: Combat and Genocide on the Eastern Front, 1941. Lanham, Md: Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 978-0-7425-4482-6. Messerschmidt, Manfred (1990). "Foreign Policy and Preparation for War". In Deist, Wilhelm (ed.). Germany and the Second World War. 1. Oxford: Clarendon Press. ISBN 978-0-19-822866-0. Mitcham, Samuel W. (1996). Why Hitler?: The Genesis of the Nazi Reich. Westport, Conn: Praeger. ISBN 978-0-275-95485-7. Mineau, André (2004). Operation Barbarossa: Ideology and Ethics Against Human Dignity. Amsterdam; New York: Rodopi. ISBN 978-90-420-1633-0. Murray, Williamson (1984). The Change in the European Balance of Power. Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-05413-1. Murray, Williamson; Millett, Allan R. (2001) 2000. A War to be Won: Fighting the Second World War. Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press. ISBN 978-0-674-00680-5. Naimark, Norman M. (2002). Fires of Hatred: Ethnic Cleansing in Twentieth-Century Europe. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. ISBN 978-0-674-00994-3. Nicholls, David (2000). Adolf Hitler: A Biographical Companion. University of North Carolina Press. ISBN 978-0-87436-965-6. Niewyk, Donald L.; Nicosia, Francis R. (2000). The Columbia Guide to the Holocaust. New York: Columbia University Press. ISBN 978-0-231-11200-0. O'Donnell, James P. (2001) 1978. The Bunker. New York: Da Capo Press. ISBN 978-0-306-80958-3. Overy, Richard; Wheatcroft, Andrew (1989). The Road To War. London: Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-14-028530-7. Overy, Richard (1999). "Germany and the Munich Crisis: A Mutilated Victory?". In Lukes, Igor; Goldstein, Erik (eds.). The Munich Crisis, 1938: Prelude to World War II. London; Portland, OR: Frank Cass. OCLC 40862187. Overy, Richard (1999). "Misjudging Hitler". In Martel, Gordon (ed.). The Origins of the Second World War Reconsidered. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-16324-8. Overy, Richard (2005). The Dictators: Hitler's Germany, Stalin's Russia. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-393-02030-4. Overy, Richard (2005). "Hitler As War Leader". In Dear, I. C. B.; Foot, M. R. D. (eds.). Oxford Companion to World War II. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-280670-3. Payne, Robert (1990) 1973. The Life and Death of Adolf Hitler. New York: Hippocrene Books. ISBN 978-0-88029-402-7. Plating, John D. (2011). The Hump: America's Strategy for Keeping China in World War II. Williams-Ford Texas A&M University military history series, no. 134. College Station: Texas A&M University Press. ISBN 978-1-60344-238-1. Proctor, Robert (1999). The Nazi War on Cancer. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-07051-3. Read, Anthony (2004). The Devil's Disciples: The Lives and Times of Hitler's Inner Circle. London: Pimlico. ISBN 978-0-7126-6416-5. Redlich, Fritz R. (September 2000). Hitler: Diagnosis of a Destructive Prophet. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-513631-9. Rees, Laurence (1997). The Nazis: A Warning from History. New York: New Press. ISBN 978-0-563-38704-6. Rißmann, Michael (2001). Hitlers Gott. Vorsehungsglaube und Sendungsbewußtsein des deutschen Diktators (in German). Zürich München: Pendo. ISBN 978-3-85842-421-1. Roberts, G. (2006). Stalin's Wars: From World War to Cold War, 1939–1953. New Haven: Yale University Press. ISBN 978-0-300-11204-7. Roberts, J. M. (1996). A History of Europe. Oxford: Helicon. ISBN 978-1-85986-178-3. Roberts, Martin (1975). The New Barbarism – A Portrait of Europe 1900–1973. London: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-913225-6. Robertson, Esmonde M. (1963). Hitler's Pre-War Policy and Military Plans: 1933–1939. London: Longmans. OCLC 300011871. Robertson, E. M. (1985). "Hitler Planning for War and the Response of the Great Powers". In H. W., Koch (ed.). Aspects of the Third Reich. London: Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-312-05726-8. Rosenbaum, Ron (1999). Explaining Hitler: The Search for the Origins of His Evil. London: Harper Perennial. ISBN 978-0-06-095339-3. Rosmus, Anna Elisabeth (2004). Out of Passau: Leaving a City Hitler Called Home. Columbia, S.C: University of South Carolina Press. ISBN 978-1-57003-508-1. Rothwell, Victor (2001). The Origins of the Second World War. Manchester: Manchester University Press. ISBN 978-0-7190-5957-5. Rummel, Rudolph (1994). Death by Government. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction. ISBN 978-1-56000-145-4. Ryschka, Birgit (29 September 2008). Constructing and Deconstructing National Identity: Dramatic Discourse in Tom Murphy's the Patriot Game and Felix Mitterer's in Der Löwengrube. Frankfurt am Main; New York: Peter Lang. ISBN 978-3-631-58111-7. Sereny, Gitta (1996) 1995. Albert Speer: His Battle With Truth. New York; Toronto: Vintage. ISBN 978-0-679-76812-8. Shirer, William L. (1960). The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-671-62420-0. Snyder, Timothy (2010). Bloodlands: Europe Between Hitler and Stalin. New York: Basic Books. ISBN 978-0-465-00239-9. Speer, Albert (1971) 1969. Inside the Third Reich. New York: Avon. ISBN 978-0-380-00071-5. Steigmann-Gall, Richard (2003). The Holy Reich: Nazi Conceptions of Christianity, 1919–1945. Cambridge; New York: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-82371-5. Steinberg, Jonathan (June 1995). "The Third Reich Reflected: German Civil Administration in the Occupied Soviet Union, 1941–4". The English Historical Review. 110 (437): 620–651. doi:10.1093/ehr/CX.437.620. OCLC 83655937. Steiner, John Michael (1976). Power Politics and Social Change in National Socialist Germany: A Process of Escalation into Mass Destruction. The Hague: Mouton. ISBN 978-90-279-7651-2. Stolfi, Russel (March 1982). "Barbarossa Revisited: A Critical Reappraisal of the Opening Stages of the Russo-German Campaign (June–December 1941)". The Journal of Modern History. 54 (1): 27–46. doi:10.1086/244076. hdl:10945/44218. Tames, Richard (2008). Dictatorship. Chicago: Heinemann Library. ISBN 978-1-4329-0234-6. Le Tissier, Tony (2010) 1999. Race for the Reichstag. Barnsley: Pen & Sword. ISBN 978-1-84884-230-4. Toland, John (1976). Adolf Hitler. New York; Toronto: Ballantine Books. ISBN 978-0-345-25899-1. Toland, John (1992) 1976. Adolf Hitler. New York: Anchor Books. ISBN 978-0-385-42053-2. Vinogradov, V. K. (2005). Hitler's Death: Russia's Last Great Secret from the Files of the KGB. London: Chaucer Press. ISBN 978-1-904449-13-3. Waite, Robert G. L. (1993) 1977. The Psychopathic God: Adolf Hitler. New York: Da Capo Press. ISBN 978-0-306-80514-1. Weber, Thomas (2010). Hitler's First War: Adolf Hitler, The Men of the List Regiment, and the First World War. Oxford; New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-923320-5. Weinberg, Gerhard (December 1964). "Hitler's Image of the United States". The American Historical Review. 69 (4): 1006–1021. doi:10.2307/1842933. JSTOR 1842933. Weinberg, Gerhard (1970). The Foreign Policy of Hitler's Germany Diplomatic Revolution in Europe 1933–1936. Chicago, Illinois: University of Chicago Press. ISBN 978-0-226-88509-4. Weinberg, Gerhard (1980). The Foreign Policy of Hitler's Germany Starting World War II. Chicago, Illinois: University of Chicago Press. ISBN 978-0-226-88511-7. Weinberg, Gerhard (1995). "Hitler and England, 1933–1945: Pretense and Reality". Germany, Hitler, and World War II: Essays in Modern German and World History. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-47407-8. Weinberg, Gerhard (2010) 2005. Hitler's Foreign Policy 1933–1939: The Road to World War II. New York: Enigma. ISBN 978-1-929631-91-9. Welch, David (2001). Hitler: Profile of a Dictator. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-25075-7. Wheeler-Bennett, John (1967). The Nemesis of Power. London: Macmillan. ISBN 978-1-4039-1812-3. Wilt, Alan (December 1981). "Hitler's Late Summer Pause in 1941". Military Affairs. 45 (4): 187–191. doi:10.2307/1987464. JSTOR 1987464. Winkler, Heinrich August (2007). Germany: The Long Road West. Vol. 2, 1933–1990. Sager, Alexander (trans.). New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-926598-5. Ziemke, Earl F. (1969). Battle for Berlin: End of the Third Reich. Ballantine's Illustrated History of World War II. Battle Book #6. London: Ballantine Books. OCLC 23899. Online "1933 – Day of Potsdam". Landeshauptstadt Potsdam. December 2004. Retrieved 13 June 2011. Bazyler, Michael J. (25 December 2006). "Holocaust Denial Laws and Other Legislation Criminalizing Promotion of Nazism" (PDF). Yad Vashem. The World Holocaust Remembrance Center. Retrieved 7 January 2013. Der Hitler-Prozeß vor dem Volksgericht in München Hitler Trial Before the People's Court in Munich (in German), 1924. Diver, Krysia (4 August 2005). "Journal reveals Hitler's dysfunctional family". The Guardian. Guardian Media Group. Retrieved 23 May 2018. "Documents: Bush's Grandfather Directed Bank Tied to Man Who Funded Hitler". Fox News. 17 October 2003. Archived from the original on 24 November 2014. Retrieved 1 December 2014. "Eingabe der Industriellen an Hindenburg vom November 1932" of the industrialists to Hindenburg, November 1932. Glasnost–Archiv. Retrieved 16 October 2011. Evans, Richard J. (22 June 2011). "How the First World War shaped Hitler". The Globe and Mail. Phillip Crawley. Retrieved 23 September 2012. Frauenfeld, A. E (August 1937). "The Power of Speech". German Propaganda Archive. Calvin College. Retrieved 1 December 2014. "Germany: Second Revolution?". Time Magazine. 2 July 1934. Archived from the original on 17 April 2008. Retrieved 15 April 2013. Glantz, David (11 October 2001), The Soviet‐German War 1941–45: Myths and Realities: A Survey Essay, Clemson, SC: Strom Thurmond Institute of Government and Public Affairs, Clemson University, archived from the original (PDF) on 22 July 2017, retrieved 12 June 2017. Goebbels, Joseph (1936), The Führer as a Speaker, Calvin College, retrieved 1 December 2014. Gunkel, Christoph (4 February 2010). "Medicating a Madman: A Sober Look at Hitler's Health". Spiegel Online International. Retrieved 12 December 2013. Hinrichs, Per (10 March 2007). "Des Führers Pass: Hitlers Einbürgerung" Führer's Passport: Hitler's Naturalisation. Spiegel Online (in German). Retrieved 1 December 2014. "Hitler's Last Days". mi5.gov.uk. MI5 Security Service. Retrieved 5 January 2012. Hoffman, David (creator, writer) (1989). How Hitler Lost the War (television documentary). US: Varied Directions. Retrieved 27 August 2014. "Introduction to the Holocaust". Holocaust Encyclopedia. United States Holocaust Memorial Museum. Retrieved 1 December 2014. Jones, Bill (creator, director) (1989). The Fatal Attraction of Adolf Hitler (television documentary). England: BBC. Retrieved 27 April 2016. Kotanko, Florian. "House of Responsibility". House of Responsibility – Braunau am Inn. HRB News. Retrieved 8 January 2013. "Leni Riefenstahl". The Daily Telegraph. London: TMG. 10 September 2003. ISSN 0307-1235. OCLC 49632006. Retrieved 10 May 2013. Longerich, Heinz Peter (2003). "Hitler's Role in the Persecution of the Jews by the Nazi Regime". Holocaust Denial on Trial. Atlanta: Emory University. 15. Hitler and the Mass Shootings of Jews During the War Against Russia. Archived from the original on 22 July 2012. Retrieved 31 July 2013. Longerich, Heinz Peter (2003). "Hitler's Role in the Persecution of the Jews by the Nazi Regime". Holocaust Denial on Trial. Atlanta: Emory University. 17. Radicalisation of the Persecution of the Jews by Hitler at the Turn of the Year 1941–1942. Archived from the original on 9 July 2009. Retrieved 31 July 2013. "Man of the Year". Time Magazine. 2 January 1939. Retrieved 31 December 2019. Martin, Jonathan (creator, writer) (2008). World War II In HD Colour (television documentary). US: World Media Rights. Archived from the original on 28 February 2015. Retrieved 27 August 2014. McMillan, Dan (October 2012). "Review of Fritz, Stephen G., Ostkrieg: Hitler's War of Extermination in the East". H-Genocide, H-Net Reviews. Retrieved 16 October 2012. "Parkinson's part in Hitler's downfall". BBC News. 29 July 1999. Retrieved 13 June 2011. Phayer, Michael (2000). "The Response of the Catholic Church to National Socialism" (PDF). The Churches and Nazi Persecution. Yad Vashem. "Poles: Victims of the Nazi Era: The Invasion and Occupation of Poland". ushmm.org. United States Holocaust Memorial Museum. Archived from the original on 3 March 2013. Retrieved 1 December 2014. Pontin, Mark Williams (20 October 2008). "The Alien Novelist". MIT Technology Review. Retrieved 24 December 2017. Porter, Tom (24 August 2013). "Adolf Hitler 'Took Cocktail of Drugs' Reveal New Documents". IB Times. Retrieved 22 November 2015. Redlich, Fritz C. (22 March 1993). "A New Medical Diagnosis of Adolf Hitler: Giant Cell Arteritis—Temporal Arteritis". Arch Intern Med. 153 (6): 693–697. doi:10.1001/archinte.1993.00410060005001. PMID 8447705. Rees, Laurence (writer, director) Kershaw, Ian (writer, consultant) (2012). The Dark Charisma of Adolf Hitler (television documentary). UK: BBC. Retrieved 6 September 2014. Sharkey, Joe (13 January 2002). "Word for Word/The Case Against the Nazis; How Hitler's Forces Planned To Destroy German Christianity". The New York Times. Retrieved 7 June 2011. Weber, Thomas (2010a). "New Evidence Uncovers Hitler's Real First World War Story". BBC History Magazine. UK: Immediate Media Company. Archived from the original on 21 November 2012. Retrieved 19 November 2016. Wilson, Bee (9 October 1998). "Mein Diat – Adolf Hitler's diet". New Statesman. UK: Questia. Archived from the original on 13 December 2013. Retrieved 22 May 2008. (subscription required) External links A psychological analysis of Adolf Hitler at the Internet Archive Works by Adolf Hitler at Open Library Works by or about Adolf Hitler at Internet Archive Works by or about Adolf Hitler in libraries (WorldCat catalog) Newspaper clippings about Adolf Hitler in the 20th Century Press Archives of the ZBW